In The Club
by aerhead
Summary: Alex has been a player since her first girlfriend when she was 16 years old. What happens when she meets Marissa, a fresh face to the lesbian world, who wants to learn the ropes of being gay? Will this hot rocker meet her match and finally be tamed?
1. CHAPTER 1: INTRODUCTIONS

_**Okay so this is a story I started a couple months ago and its coming along. I've only posted two other places and thought I'd give it a try here. Let me know what you think! It's a different style of writing for me.**_

**CHAPTER 1: INTRODUCTIONS**

The five girls laughed as they walked through the club, fighting their way through the crowd.

Two of them were blonde—one of them with short spikey hair with the tips pink and longer bangs, the other with long, mid-length hair and a purple streak in the front—then there was a Latin with wavy black hair, another with red hair and the last one with straight, long brown hair. They've been friends for awhile. The one with the purple streak and the one with the long wavy black hair used to date, yes, that's right date. As in girl dating girl. Oh get over it, its not a big deal. It's the 21st century for crying out loud. They broke up awhile ago but it didn't taint the friendships they had with their mutual friends, and they even became close friends, always looking out for each other. Of course, for awhile there was that bitter ex attitude but that went away, well they don't know when, they just started being friendly one day. The one with black hair is dating the redhead now, the redhead was introduced to the group when they started dating, so she isn't an original, but the other four are.

A little about the girls? Well, the one with spiky hair is Annabelle, short for Anna. She's the youngest of the group, but probably the most wise. She's…confused. She doesn't know what her sexuality is, at least that's what the others think She says she's bi, but the others, all out lesbians, say she's just confused and she'll realize it sooner or later. They keep trying to set her up and threaten any guy with a dickless life if they hurt her. They leave shortly after that and she just can't figure out why.

The one with straight brown hair is Chastity, she could be considered the bitch of the group. She can't hold her tongue at all and will tell you what she thinks even if you don't wanna hear it. She's the oldest of the clan and is an all out lesbian. She's a feminist to the core and can't even stand the sight of a guy. She thinks the world would be better without them. If women want to reproduce, they can go to a sperm bank considering enough of them donate just to get money. Slimeballs is what she thinks of them.

The one with the long wavy black hair, that's Jodie, she's…well she's Jodie. She's controlling, manipulative, and she gets whatever she wants when she wants it. But she's probably one of the most dependable, and she's a fighter, if you mess with her family—who are her friends—you mess with her, and trust anyone who says it, you don't wanna mess with the Latina from one of the worst parts of LA. She's the second oldest, by the way, even though she acts like the youngest sometimes.

The redhead, well she's like Lindsay Lohan, that's her nickname, but her real name is Lila, which is close to Lindsay if you wanna combine the two names and make it Lila instead of Lilo. She hates it, but she puts up with it. She and Jodie have been dating for awhile, so she's used to the girls and tolerates it. She doesn't know what she'd do without them. She and the other blonde are the same age.

And speaking of the other blonde, the one with the purple streak, that's Alex. She's the hardcore one of the group, into the music and all that jazz. She's a player, she knows she's hot and she's not afraid to use her looks to her advantage. With her gorgeous blonde hair that she could do in so many styles and her aqua blue eyes, all the girls fell for her, and when she spoke with her soft voice, they were hooked. She knew how to rake them in. Yes, she definitely has her 'little black book'. She ranks them with stars. If they have one star, she avoids them at all costs, but if they have five stars, she'll gladly change any plans she has—other than hanging out with her family (her friends, duh). They always come first. Yep, Alex is an all out player, her first girlfriend was when she was 16 and she cheated on her with another girl at a different school. She'd be in the middle, age wise. She's pretty mellow, and its hard to piss her off but if she does get mad, hope you aren't the reason she is mad. She's hard on forgiving and she never, [i]_never_[/i] forgets. You could blame it on her parents kicking her out when she was only 17, that's when she was dating Jodie. She hasn't spoken to them since. She's the "leader". She holds everyone together when something happens. She's the strong one in that aspect…except when it comes to her. She sucks at holding herself together if something happens. The girls are most protective over this one. While no one knows why she's so closed off from the rest of the world, they know why. And they won't let anyone hurt her. Especially some random girl she meets at a club.

Now, where were we since you were just introduced to the girls? Oh yes, they laughed as they walked through the club, fighting their way through the crowd. It was a normal Saturday night of partying, Jodie and Lila would be the first to leave because they had "other" things that they had to do. Which is code for, they wanna go home and have sex. Yes, that's Jodie and Lila for ya, it never fails. It also never fails for Alex to pick a girl up. It was just her thing. And Annabelle, well she would sit there and shake her head like the shy and moral one that she was as Chastity would help Alex pick out her next accomplishment. Which is where we begin.

She leaned against the railing, overlooking the crowd below. A sigh escaped her lips and she took a drink of vodka and tonic, which was mostly vodka. She surveyed her surroundings, it was a normal Saturday night…or what could be considered her "normal" Saturday night since she broke up with her boyfriend because she "decided" she was gay, or at least that's what he said. Either way, he got dumped because he wasn't good enough for her. Before that, it would be them and her best friend and her boyfriend on Saturday night. Now…now she was just the third wheel while her best friend and her best friends boyfriend made out or danced to the live music. Yes, this was her life, all because she finally admitted that she was a lesbian. At least she didn't have to fake an orgasm anymore to get the sweaty, nasty guy off of her. Yuck. Although you couldn't take her for a lesbian, at least not at a first sight, she would look like a normal maneater. Her long honey colored wavy locks and sea-blue eyes. But, when you talked to her and studied how she acted, and the presence of her, you could tell. You could definitely tell.

Between her and her best friend, she was the quiet one. Very reserved and pulled back, she kept to herself, only speaking when asked a question. Her best friend, well she was the loud, obnoxious one. Her voice would break your ear drums if she was ever mad and she had a thing for rage blackouts and hitting people with the closest object to her. Yes, they are polar opposites but they are a part of each other, neither could live without the other.

And her best friends boyfriend, well he was…unique? Okay, he's annoying, into comic books, has a Barbie horse named Captain Oats that "talks"—really its him talking, but…well her best friend loves him and his corny things. He is a great artist though, but…he's very selfish. It's always about him, then again so is her best friend, perfect match you could say.

Oh, this girl is Marissa, the one with the long honey colored wavy hair. She's a couple months older than her best friend—who calls her Coop because her last name is Cooper and because its just who her best friend is, she loves giving nicknames, just like she gave one of her boyfriends the nickname Ducky, man he hated that name. Only she can call Marissa, Coop though. Anyone else better run. She's lesbian, has never been with a girl though. So…she's inexperienced in that department, but she wants to! Man does she want to…but she doesn't want to be in a relationship. She just wants someone to show her the ropes about how this whole same sex thing goes.

Her best friend is Summer. She's, how would you say…a fire pistol. She spouts off at the mouth, she's very outspoken. And she protects Marissa. Even if she is smaller and younger, she acts bigger and older. Mainly because Marissa won't protect herself. She was relieved when Marissa finally came out, she'd known for years! It was about damn time the woman came out, in her opinion. She did however feel bad for her. She knew Marissa felt like the third wheel when they went out, but she refused to leave her at home doing nothing. She wouldn't dare leave her in the hands of Taylor Townsend.

So, this is where we are. Alex and Chastity looking for Alex' next conquer, and Marissa waiting to leave the crowded club while Seth (oh, that's Summer's boyfriend, he's not important really) and Summer did God knows what. With one more look over the people below, she pushed herself from the railing and made her way back to the half circle booth. She plopped down into the booth, immediately slouching. And there she sat, waiting for…something, and nursed her drink.

**Should I continue? Yes? No? Feedback is greatly appreciated, especially on this one since I've never written in this style before. **


	2. CHAPTER 2: THE PERFECT ONE

**Sorry this took so long to update! I'll try to make the updates closer together, but I think I always say that with all my fics and can never quite get there. But I will really try with this one since I only have the first chapter posted until well, now.**

**CHAPTER 2: THE PERFECT ONE**

So there they stand, looking around the top floor of the club, picking Alex' next conquest. They'd gone through many options, but each one wasn't to Alex' desire. She had to be just right, and their gaydar—if you don't know what that is, well find out and come back—had to go off the meter.

"How about here?" Chastity pointed a girl out with curly blonde hair. "She's so hot."

Alex gave Chastity one of those looks, like what the hell are you thinking. "You know I don't like blondes."

Chastity rolled her eyes, this girl was so picky. It was just one night! As long as you get some, who cares what the bitch looks like. But, she knew Alex, the girl had to be perfect, so she looked some more.

Alex looked too, her eyes scanned the club. She looked at every girl and quickly passed by them, they either didn't hit her gaydar, meaning they aren't gay, or they just weren't right. Finally, her eyes came across a girl standing directly across from them on the opposite side looking down. That was her.

"Hey, what do you think about her?" Alex nudged Chastity with her elbow and the brunette looked over to where Alex was staring and grinned.

"Fuck! She's hot! If you don't get her, I want her."

Alex ignored the comments, she knew she had picked the right one. Oh and she looked fresh too. Alex liked these. Her eyes lingered on the brunette. She watched her retreat back to her seat and slouch down into the booth a cup in hand. Damn, she already liked this girl. She frowned when a girl sat down next her target. Her eyes became small slits and Chastity knew that she was getting territorial.

"Better go claim your property before someone else snatches her." She taunted her, oh she was so good at it.

Alex huffed, released the railing, grabbed her beer bottle from the table and started her journey to the other side of the club. She was going to get this girl and she wasn't going to lose. She'd make that short little brat that didn't even look old enough to be in the club run from her.

Marissa sighed and pushed herself from the bar. She brought the cup to her lips again, it was a long night and it'd barely just begun. The vodka and tonic slid down her throat easily, and she savored the bitter taste in her mouth. She caught sight of Summer, but not Seth. Where was the bonehead now?

Summer plopped down next to Marissa in the booth and she leaned forward. Man, she had too much energy. "Hey, Coop!"

Marissa nodded her head and took another drink then set the green plastic cup down on the table, "where's your boy toy?"

"Oh he went to the bathroom! You know how alcohol rushes through your body! Makes you have to pee all the time! You should come join us, we're having so much fun." Ugh, why did she have to ramble, it could be so irritating sometimes.

Marissa shook her head, she wasn't stupid. She already felt like the third wheel being out with her best friend and her boyfriend. Yeah, joining them on the dance floor would just make her feel worse with how they couldn't keep their hands off each other. No, what she wanted to do now after having 3 drinks was find someone and leave.

"Oh! You know what we should do?" Summer burst out. Marissa jumped and looked up at her. Years of knowing this girl and she still wasn't used to the sudden outbursts. She raised her eyebrows, which Summer took as her sign to continue on. "We should find you a girl! You need to get laid, you've been pretty bitchy lately."

Marissa glared at the shorty for the last comment. She may have been a born again virgin but damn it, she was not bitchy! Then, she let it go, and a grin quickly replaced the scowl. Maybe Summer was right…she could find someone to teach her some things. "You point them out, and I'll say yes or no."

Summer's grin had to be the size of Alaska, California, and Texas combine. She moved quickly to the railing and started looking. Marissa joined her and quickly shook her head no to several girls that Summer picked.

So, they looked, every girl not the right one for her first time. Marissa looked around the top floor. Her jaw dropped when she saw the blonde. The most gorgeous creature to walk the face of the planet was walking in her direction. Granted, there were a lot of people in her area, but it was still in her direction, right? Her trance on the girl had her so focused that she could even tune out Summer's high pitched voice and the pokes and pulls on her arm.

Summer had enough, she was irritated that Marissa was not helping her. This was for her and she wouldn't give her insight! Oh she was going to give her a piece of her mind alright. Then she turned and saw what Marissa was looking at, better yet, who Marissa was looking at. Her jaw dropped too. She was straight and even she had to admit that the woman was just drop dead gorgeous.

"That's her."

**Well, they've spotted each other, now what?**

**While I've got your attention, be sure to check out Our Girls for some more fics, not just by me but by some other talented authors as well. Link here: **


	3. CHAPTER 3: CONQUERING PART 1

**CHAPTER 3: CONQERUING – PART 1**

They continued to watch the girl walking towards them. That purple streak and the shape of her eyes, and those jaw bones, she was gorgeous. No other word for it. Marissa's heart thudded in her chest. How she was still standing was beyond her discretion. She didn't even notice Summer leave with Seth. So now, she stood there alone, thinking of how to approach her.

Alex watched her get up from the table with the girl and stand next to the railing. What were they looking at? She was too focused to care for more than a split second. She was determined to take this girl home and have her way with her like she has never done with anyone else. Something about her drove her mad! She stopped mid trek, a grin quickly crossing her beautiful features. The short bouncy thing was with a guy! They kissed! Now she definitely knew she would be getting this girl. Not that she doubted it, but she's a sore loser, so she doesn't lose. Now, it was easy sailing. Her confidence now swelling up inside of her, Alex continued on and within seconds she was face to face with the tall, lanky, amazingly beautiful woman. Oh and she had the most amazing eyes ever.

Marissa watched as the woman she had her eyes on neared her. She leaned against the railing, maybe she wouldn't have to approach her, which would make her position so much easier. A few more steps and the blonde was in front of her. She was about an inch or two shorter than her, but that didn't matter to her. All that mattered were how those aqua blue eyes were staring at her, into her. Like she knew. Marissa almost choked when the blonde spoke.

"Hey," a soft smile. An incredible smile. "I'm Alex." Oh, her voice was so smooth, as smooth as her looks. It was so soft and alluring. And as she stepped closer, leaning on the railing now too, her scent filled Marissa. The smell of beer, and Happy perfume from Clinique, a very unique scent.

Of course, she didn't want to be rude, especially if she was going home with her, so she offered her hand, "Marissa."

Alex raised her eyebrows and reached her hand out to shake Marissa's. "So, I saw you all alone over here and thought I'd keep you company." She turned so she could rest her back against the railing and getter a better view of Marissa. She couldn't help but check the girl out in her low rise jeans and black shirt that cut down into her chest.

"Well that was kind of you." The more she spoke, the more Alex wanted to take her. Her voice was angelic, even if they were speaking loudly to hear one another.

Alex winked at her then looked down to the cup in Marissa's hand, "can I get you another?"

Marissa bit her lip and nodded, "yeah, if you join me at the table over there." She motioned with her head to the booth she was sitting in, behind her.

Alex smiled more, she wouldn't refuse that offer, "I think I'd be the biggest dumbass if I declined that offer."

Marissa let a chuckle slip from her as she pushed off from the railing. She looked back at Alex with raised eyebrows and smirked. Alex returned both facial reactions and followed the tall woman to the secluded booth. This was definitely going to be fun.


	4. CHAPTER 4: CONQUERING PART 2

**CHAPTER 4: CONQUERING – PART 2**

Marissa leaned on the table, holding her cup in both hands. She couldn't take her eyes off Alex, the blonde was stunning and she had all the right moves. It's like she was in a trance as she listened to Alex laugh and talk with her.

Alex reached over and ran the tips of her fingers just lightly over Marissa's knuckles, then down her hand and up the length of her arm. Marissa got chills at the touch. Oh yes, she was definitely going home with this one tonight. She was absolutely fucking perfect, and fucking in more than one sense.

"So," Alex said loud enough for Marissa to hear but quiet enough that it would still wrap the brunette around her finger, "why don't you tell me about yourself?"

Marissa couldn't help the smile that immediately formed. She bit her lip in that enticing way, she had a feeling that Alex may find it sexy, "you honestly want me to tell you about myself?"

Alex grinned, oh she really liked this girl, she was about as smooth as she was, it was almost as if she was playing her at her own game. She kept her fingers running in circles over Marissa's hand as she connected their eyes. "Honestly, I really just wanna get out of here. What about you?"

Marissa raised her eyebrows, "are you trying to get me in bed?" The grin crept back to her face as she eyed Alex for a reaction. The blonde smiled more and nodded. "Well, then I should let you in on a little secret of mine."

Yes! She had her. She just had to listen to this one thing and she would be on her way to Utopia for this week. "I love secrets."

Marissa leaned in closer, she moved the blonde straight hair behind Alex' shoulder and continued moving in. She swore she felt Alex shudder at the closeness.

Alex bit her lip and her eyes closed momentarily as her hormones started taking over. God, if she didn't back away, she wouldn't be able to wait until they got to her place to have her way. "I'm a virgin." Her eyes popped open and she slowly pulled back to look at Marissa. She raised her eyebrows and looked at her cautiously. "You're a virgin?"

Marissa smirked and leaned back into the booth. She nodded and took a sip of her drink as she watched Alex take the information in. When Alex continued to look at her thoughtfully, worry started to fill her. Oh no, maybe she shouldn't have told her. Shit. "Is that a problem? I mean…I've slept with guys before—which is absolutely overrated—but never a girl…"

Alex blinked a couple times before she smiled, "is it a problem for you?"

Marissa's smile crept back, "definitely not." She watched Alex slide from the booth, set her half empty beer bottle on the table and held her hand out. She looked up at Alex expectantly before she took her hand and stood up.

"Let's get out of here."


	5. CHAPTER 5: CONQUERED

**WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT CONTAINED IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**CHAPTER 5: CONQUERED**

It was fast paced. There was a need in the air, a charge, a definite sexual charge. Oh they wanted each other.

Marissa groaned as she was shoved roughly against the front door once it was closed. They went to Alex' place since it was closest. She gripped the door handle as the blonde did things to her that no one had ever done, not even her ex boyfriend. Definitely not him.

"Fuck, you're so hot," Alex slurred out. She tore the clothes from Marissa's body. She craved this girl. So she worked on her pants. She dropped to her knees in front of Marissa and yanked the jeans down her long, luscious legs. The whimpers and moans Marissa made encouraged her as she placed kisses all over her thighs and massaged her backside.

God, she was incredible with her hands and mouth. A chill ran down her spine as thoughts of her doing things to her most private areas entered her mind. This so wasn't like her, having a one night stand with someone, but she couldn't resist the blonde on her knees in front of her.

Alex stood back and took Marissa's lips with her own. "Please tell me you haven't change your mind?" She ran her hands down Marissa's neck, to her shoulders and down to her breasts to cup them and gently run her fingers over her nipples.

Marissa quickly shook her head and Alex crushed their lips together again and rid Marissa of her bra. As Alex trailed her lips from Marissa's mouth to her neck and ear, Marissa whimpered.

"I've never done anything like this before." Oh God, what was Alex doing to her, her lips and teeth and tongue and was that a tongue ring she finally felt? Why didn't she feel it before, oh it felt so good.

"It's okay," Alex mumbled and dipped lower to nip at Marissa's sensitive nipple. "I'll show you."

Marissa closed her eyes and dropped her head back. Fuck, this was going to be an incredible night. She shoved Alex back from her and took the blonde by surprise as Marissa started pulling the clothes from her body. Alex lifted her arms quickly as Marissa yanked the shirt up and smiled. Marissa looked over Alex' torso and her eyes lingered on the small breasts held within the black bra that clasped in the front.

"Like what you see?" Alex stepped forward, closing the space between them. Marissa nodded and unhooked the bra to reveal the possessions it held. Alex bit her lip and closed her eyes as Marissa ran her hands lightly over them. "Are you sure you haven't done this before?"

She heard Marissa chuckle and then felt her warm mouth on her. That was enough to make Alex pull back, take her hand and drag her down the hallway to her bedroom.

Alex shoved Marissa on the bed and stripped herself of her pants and underwear. She crawled onto the bed and hovered over Marissa, "please tell me you still want this…" Marissa nodded aggressively and Alex pushed her legs apart. She felt her own body react as she saw the smooth waxed area she longed to touch. Her eyes caught Marissa's as she carefully pushed a finger inside of her.

Marissa let out a small whimper and closed her eyes. She gripped the comforter in her hand and bit her lip. The alcohol was still in her system and if that wasn't making her head spin then the feelings Alex was creating was doing it. "Oh God, more Alex."

Alex moaned and pushed a second finger into Marissa after getting comfortable on her knees next to her. She moved her digits expertly inside of Marissa as her thumb rubbed at the engorged bud.

Marissa soaked in the feelings and her body writhed in ecstasy. How fingers could feel so much better than a dick was beyond her, maybe because you could actual control how they moved and what spots they hit. Whatever it was, she enjoyed it, a lot. What happened next, she wasn't ready for but accepted it. Alex' tongue on her most private area, doing things to her no one had ever done.

Alex adjusted between Marissa's legs on her knees and dipped her head down to catch Marissa's swollen button between her lips and then applied pressure with her tongue. All senses left her as she tasted the sweetness of Marissa. She continued in her onslaught, not caring about anything but getting everything she could out of Marissa. And the sounds coming from the girl she pegged for the night encouraged her like no one had ever done before.

"Oh…my God, Alex! Oh fuck that feels so good…" Marissa clutched the comforter with a death grip as she lay still while Alex skillfully brought her to heights she'd never been.

Alex pulled back and laid her head on Marissa's stomach. "Fuck, you taste incredible," she moaned.

"What are you doing to me?" Marissa whimpered as she felt Alex retreat and plunge back in. It felt fuller this time.

Alex lifted her head and looked straight into Marissa's glossy eyes, "fucking you."

Marissa's jaw dropped as Alex hit her right on, oh it felt so good. No sound could escape her as she breathed for air. Sex with a girl was definitely better than it was with a guy, and better than she ever imagined. Or maybe Alex was just that good.

"God, it feels so good, Alex. Don't stop." Alex gave a half smirk and moved harder and faster, her whole body rocking to help her bring this goddess to an earth shattering, mind blowing orgasm. "Oh my God, Alex…I'm gonna come so hard."

Even with the slurred speech and the alcohol still running thickly through their veins, they continued on in their lustful night filled with frenzied sex like neither had ever had.

Alex gave out moans and watched as Marissa's body started to shudder and move in time with her brutal thrusts. The sound of Marissa chanting her name was music to her ears and the scream that erupted soon after was enough to make her come herself. Even more she felt her eyes roll into her head as her hand was covered in warm liquid.

"Fuck, that's so hot." She groaned and pumped Marissa harder through her orgasm.

Marissa felt every muscle in her body tense and then suddenly relax as the orgasm knocked everything out of her. She felt the warm liquid seep from her, unsure at what it was but she couldn't stop. Oh, it felt so good. Then she heard Alex praising her for whatever happened.

And then it was over and Alex was withdrawing her fingers from her. But they were soon touching again as Alex crashed their lips together in a frenzied kiss.

"Marissa, you have to fuck me." She whimpered in her ear.

Without thinking, Marissa shoved Alex onto her back and climbed on top of her. She had no idea what she was doing so it was her imagination all at work now.

"Put your fingers inside of me, Marissa." Alex demanded and opened her legs. Like it came naturally to her, she trailed her hands down Alex' body, over her taut stomach and in between her legs. Alex swallowed the lump in her throat and bit her lip as Marissa boldly ran her finger in circles around her little bud. "God, that feels good."

Marissa watched as Alex reacted to her touches. Still not positive about everything she should do, she used her imagination to continue and continued her descent with her fingers. Alex took in a staggered breath and held it in then let out a long moan when she felt a couple longer slender fingers slink inside of her.

"Oh my God, Marissa."

Marissa sat between Alex' legs now and watched her hand move. She turned her hand so her fingers were on top of each other and as Alex let out a shriek she smiled. "Fuck, Marissa, I don't what you're doing but don't stop….Oh God Marissa, please don't stop."

Alex bit her lip and rocked her hips with Marissa's hand. She'd had sex so many times before with several different girls and none of them were ever like this. It was never this good, and this girl was a virgin! Or well she was until Alex came along. Alex gulped then moaned, "how many do you have in?"

"Three," Marissa's response was airy and filled with lust. At Marissa's admission, Alex moaned. Three fingers, inside of her moving. She couldn't even comprehend the next question. "What do I do with my mouth?"

Alex tried to give an answer but her head was so clouded from the euphoria and alcohol that it was hard to respond. She went with a two word response, "Tongue, hard." Marissa got the idea and laid down on the bed between the blonde's legs, her fingers still inside of her hitting the spot that made Alex melt into putty. Her tongue snuck out shyly at first and then at the first taste she applied more pressure the second time. She moaned as Alex' hips uncontrollably lurched upwards. She felt Alex adjust on the bed and she watched as the blonde sat up slightly.

The girls burst through the door drunkenly, all of them laughing. They quieted as they heard the moans echoing from the hallway. They looked at each other and their jaws dropped. Alex had girls every Saturday night and none of them could make the blonde sound like that.

"Oh my God, Marissa! I'm coming! Fuck!" They heard their friend cry.

They stood in silence as they waited for the sex pleas and other noises to stop before they carefully made their way down the hallway.

"Oh my God, Marissa…you…you know exactly what to do." Alex tried to regain her breath but was unsuccessful in doing so.

"I have a great teacher," Marissa smirked.

Alex shook her head, "I hardly taught you anything. Whatever you did with your fingers, I didn't teach you that. I think you're lying when you said you were a virgin. Cause wow…"

Marissa blushed, "no, I am…was."

Alex chuckled, "you definitely aren't now."

"So…I was okay?"

Alex went slack jaw and looked at Marissa, "you're fucking amazing in bed."

The brunette looked down shyly, "so…would you be up for another round?" Marissa barely got the question out of her mouth when she found herself on her back and Alex on top of her again.

"You don't have to ask me twice."


	6. CHAPTER 6: THE MORNING AFTER

**CHAPTER 6: THE MORNING AFTER**

Marissa's eyes fluttered open but they quickly shut when she bright sunlight hit them. She moaned turned over, it had to be past ten and she had no way of finding out. Her phone was still in the living room in purse where'd it been dropped the night before as she and Alex rushed to get each others clothes off. She smiled as she lay still and thought about the night before. How incredible it was, her first time with a girl better than any other time she'd ever had sex with a guy, definitely better than her first time with a guy.

She sighed and opened her eyes again. Alex lay next to her still asleep. Marissa's eyes widened as she saw how truly beautiful Alex was. The makeup she'd worn the night before had worn off in the middle of the night as they slept. And she couldn't help but think how cute she was as she slept with an arm draped across her bare abdomen. Wait, she couldn't think these things, Alex was a player, and she certainly didn't want a relationship either. She couldn't get attached, it was just a one night stand. But…that didn't mean she couldn't look right? She could appreciate ones beauty and not have a desire to be with them. Yes, that's right. She could and she certainly was going to.

Alex', awake for awhile now, opened her eyes as she felt Marissa's blue ones on her. She looked at the brunette that had literally blown her away the night before and couldn't but smile, "hey there."

Marissa smirked, "hey."

Alex cleared her throat then rolled onto her back once she realized where her arm was. She pulled it to herself then ran both hands over her face, not caring that she was giving the woman next to her a full frontal show. Marissa let her eyes linger down then blushed when she saw Alex smirking. Alex chuckled and put her arms behind her head, "you saw it all last night, babe."

Marissa blushed more and turned her head the opposite direction, "sorry…just not really used to this kind of thing, I guess."

Alex smiled and turned onto her side, "don't apologize, we all have these moments at least once. Besides, it's a bit awkward for me too. I've never had a girl stay the whole night and wake up with me the next morning."

Marissa turned her head to Alex and watched the blonde shrug, "really?"

Alex nodded then sat up, "yeah, they just leave after…well you know." She looked back at Marissa. Why did she feel so different this time? And why did this girl stay and she didn't want any of the others too? She looked at the woman she found the night before and felt like she never had. There was some sort of connection there. Quickly, she looked away. She wouldn't let this happen. She was a player, she played the game well and she didn't have time for a relationship. Not as one of the top hairdressers for Hollywood movies.

Marissa looked around the room, Alex was organized. Everything was in its place, and her favorite color was purple. After observing the room, she looked back at Alex who sat still staring forward, "so, um, I should probably go. Summer has probably called my phone over twenty times now which is probably dead."

Alex looked back at her as soon as she started talking and felt her heart sank a little. Ugh! What was going on with her?! It was a one night stand for crying out loud! No strings attached, nothing, just a good fuck, okay an amazing fuck, but still, no strings. She nodded her head, "yeah…hey, do you have a number?" No! Alex, what are you doing, you don't ask for the number, ever! She's supposed to offer it, idiot.

Marissa slowly nodded her head, "yeah…but last night was…"

"Oh it was just a good night. No strings attached." Alex shook her head to play it cool.

Marissa raised her eyebrows and sat up, "right, well yeah, I'll leave my number. Maybe we could do this again?"

Alex made sure not to respond too quickly, "yeah, sounds good. Maybe I'll see you at a club or something."

Marissa looked around the room then realized her clothes were out in the living room. "Um, I think my clothes are out there…"

"Oh shit, um, you can borrow something of mine if you want?" Alex offered and stood up from the bed, not shy about her nude body.

Again, Marissa felt her eyes wandering over Alex' lean, muscled and tan body. Alex looked back when she felt Marissa's eyes on her and outrightly laughed, "you act like you've never seen a naked woman before."

Marissa's eyes grew to the size coconuts and she quickly looked down, "sorry…it's just…well you're gorgeous…and I didn't see that tattoo last night."

Alex looked behind her and nodded, "I think we were a bit busy doing other things last night that we didn't really take time to see if the other had tattoo's."

Marissa looked up gratefully, "you're good. Really good. I'm sitting here blushing like an idiot for checking you out—"

"And getting caught." Alex pointed out with a grin as she grabbed a pair or sweats and a t-shirt from dresser.

"And getting caught, and you pass it off like its nothing. No wonder you're so good at playing girls."

Alex raised her eyebrows as she returned to the bed and sat the clothes in front of Marissa, "you aren't so bad at it yourself. If I recall, you had some pretty good lines last night too. Besides, it's not a big deal, if its any inclination, I've been checking you out quite a bit. In fact, I was awake before you and I definitely looked at you while you were still sleeping."

Marissa's jaw dropped and she laughed, "you did not!"

Alex grinned and nodded and sat down next to Marissa, "yep, I did, and you have a really cute dimple on your hip."

Marissa blushed and buried her face into her hands, "talk about mortified."

Alex laughed and pulled Marissa's hands down, "Marissa, you're gorgeous, don't blush or feel embarrassed about it. I think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen…or met." Her voice lowered at the last bit and she averted her attention to her hands.

Marissa smiled softly and reached over to lay a hand on Alex' fidgeting ones. "I'd say you were just using that line on me to get me in bed…but I can actually tell you mean it…and you already got me in bed."

Alex looked up with a laugh and nodded, "I did mean it."

They smiled at each other and maintained eye contact until a knock on the door startled both.

"Hey, Lex, you in there?" Chastity called through the closed, locked door.

Alex cleared her voice and replied, "uh yeah, just a sec Chas." She turned to Marissa, "so um, let me walk you out cause I'm sure you don't wanna meet Chastity just yet. She's a handful."

"Alex, who are you talking to? Is there someone in there with you? Holy shit! Is it the girl from last night?" Chastity said loudly through the door.

Alex' eyes bulged and she looked at Marissa, Marissa chuckled and shook her head. She pulled on the clothes that Alex had lent her then ran her hands through her hair to make it look somewhat decent.

"I am so sorry," Alex said quietly and pulled on a pair of boxers and a wife beater.

Again, Marissa chuckled, "that sounds like something Summer would do."

Wow, this girl couldn't be even more amazing than she already is. She doesn't mind her best friends tantalizing antics and she's great in bed, what more could Alex ask for? Oh, and she's hot. Very hot.

"So yeah, here's my number, just give me a call sometime. You said you wanted to learn the ropes on being with a girl and I'm more than willing to teach you." Alex jotted her number down on a piece of paper and tore the corner of it from a notebook.

Marissa held the number tightly in her hand, "I might have to take you up on that offer."

They were interrupted again as Chastity yelled again, "come on Lex, I need to talk to you."

Alex groaned and threw the door open. She shoved Chastity out of the way and Marissa followed down the hallway. Chastity stood with her mouth open and the bowl of cereal in her hand about to tip out. Marissa avoided eye contact and walked with her head down as she followed Alex down the hallway.

Once Marissa was gone, Alex reappeared in the hallway, "I fucking hate you!" Her arms were full of clothing that belonged to both her and Marissa.

Chastity grinned, "so, she stayed huh? What's that about?"

Alex glared, "nothing, we were both drunk and we fucked for awhile then fell asleep. No big deal."

Chastity took another bite of her cereal and raised her eyebrows, she was definitely amused. "Uh huh, that's why you gave her YOUR number, right?"

Alex flipped around in her bedroom, "you were listening?! Fuck, why didn't you just have the conversation for me?"

The bedroom door across from Alex' soon flew open and a misconstrued Anna appeared, "what the fuck are you two yelling about? And Alex, why did your one night stand stay all night?"

Alex' jaw dropped. She looked between the two, took hold of her door and slammed it then locked it. Chastity and Anna looked at each other then both laughed.

"Looks like little Miss Player might not be a player for much longer." Chastity grinned and took another bite of her cereal.

"I heard that!" Alex yelled.


	7. CHAPTER 7: BUSTED

**CHAPTER 7: BUSTED**

She knocked incessantly on what was the flimsy wooden front door, barely on its hinges. With a huff, the short brunette gave up and leant back against the wall. She was irritated to say the least. She hadn't heard from Marissa all morning and she didn't even get a chance to say good bye to her at the club the night before. She saw her leave with the hot blonde so she knew she was okay. And that's why she was mad, her first experience with a woman and her best friend was no where to be found! Oh she was definitely going to give Marissa a piece of her mind, maybe even go rage black out on her for keeping her in the dark on the details.

She had a perma-smile on her face, it just wouldn't leave. With a sigh, she pulled open the all glass door with bars behind it open and made her way up the creaky steps that felt and sounded, like they were about to collapse with each step, no matter how light you made them. The bugs that normally made the brunette grumble didn't bother her. Nothing could change her mood after the night she had. A night mind-blowing, passion-filled, vocal-chord-wrecking sex. She shuddered as images from the night before filled her mind. The way Alex would moan at a certain touch echoed in her memory, almost as if it were happening right then. Without her noticing, Marissa's breathing escalated, not from climbing the steps that she was used to climbing by now, but from the thoughts about the night before. Alex knew exactly what to do to her. Maybe it wasn't just Alex, maybe it was just that sex with a girl was always going to be better with women than it was with men. Then again, she would rather sleep with a woman before a man any day, even when she was dating her ex.

With another sigh, she finally reached the top step. She was in a cloud as she walked down stale-smoke scented hallway towards her apartment. She twirled her keys in one hand and swung her purse back and forth with the other.

The short brunette looked to her right as she heard foot steps and stood up straight when she saw the taller woman. "Finally!" She shrieked.

Marissa jumped at the shrill voice and blushed when she saw her best friend of years standing just feet in front of her.

Summer huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, "you don't answer your phone and you aren't home until ten a.m.? You're supposed to give me details, not take your time getting home!"

Marissa bit her lip as she avoided eye contact. She looked intently at the door lock she worked on unlocking and gratefully opened the door when it gave way under her pressure. She couldn't even grumble that she was in the shit-hole apartment. At least it was only temporary until her new apartment was ready.

Summer followed her in and tossed her purse on the table that Marissa kept by the door. Not even giving her friend a few minutes to take in the essence of being him, she followed her into the bedroom. "Well spill! You aren't home, like I said, until ten in the morning. I want details, Coop!"

Marissa fell on her bed with her smile still plastered on her face, even her best friend demanding all the nitty gritty details about her amazing time with the blonde couldn't annoy her. She looked at Summer and patted the spot on the other side of her.

Summer's face lit up and she jumped onto the bed. She sat with her legs crossed and waited for Marissa to start her story.

Her eyes fluttered open and she laid on her stomach for a few moments as she fully awoke. After a few minutes, she turned onto her back and didn't even realize the smile that had been on her face since the tall brunette had left earlier that morning. She stretched her lean body and crossed her arms behind her head. The events of last night played in her mind and she bit her lip as she closed her eyes and relived them. She felt her arousal quickly appear as the sounds of Marissa from the night before were so vivid. Oh and just how the brunette seemed to know exactly what do despite being a virgin when it came to having sex with a girl. The memories started becoming too much and soon her right hand traveled below the sheet that covered her body, into her sweat pants and between her legs.

A knock on her door made her groan and pull her hand from under the sheet. "What?" She asked irritably. Irritable wasn't even the word to describe how she was feeling. More like horny and she couldn't have what she wanted. Well, what she really wanted was already at home and the chance of her seeing her again any time soon, well that was probably not going to happen. They'd come to an understanding, it was purely a fuck night, nothing special whatsoever. Marissa didn't want a relationship and the fact that she had no success in relationships either pretty much solidified that their night together was nothing but sheer sex.

Her door opened and Chastity appeared. "You know, for getting laid last night, and what sounded like a pretty damn good lay, you're bitchy today." She sat down on the bed and flipped her long brown hair over her shoulder. She had that sly grin on her face and her green eyes taunted the blonde in the bed.

Alex glared, "fuck you."

Chastity grinned even more, "how about I call Marissa to do that for you? I'm sure you'd rather have her than me."

Alex rolled her eyes and sat up in the bed. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stretched one more time before getting up.

Chastity laid back on the bed and watched as Alex went around her room, "so, how was last night anyway? Why did she stay?"

Alex shrugged again as she pulled on a pair of jeans that laid strewn on the floor. "We just fell asleep, we both had a lot to drink."

Chastity laughed and sat up on the bed as she watched Alex search for a shirt, "Alex, you were still walking. Some night you can hardly walk, let alone sit. When you bring a girl home, you fuck her, sleep a couple hours and she's gone before any of us even get up."

Alex groaned and yanked the band tshirt on then grabbed her All-Stars. "We had sex for quite awhile last night, Chas. Who says we didn't just sleep a couple hours and when we woke up that's when she left?"

"Alex…I know you. Probably better than anyone knows you, aside from Jodie, she just knows you in ways I don't and don't want to know. Anyway, I know you. And Anna and I came home last night while you two were goin at it. I know you guys slept for a couple hours and went at it again. Then fell back asleep. So, why'd she really stay?"

Busted.


	8. CHAPTER 8: DENIAL

**CHAPTER 8: DENIAL**

Alex spun herself around in the chair as she waited for the actors to finish their scenes. One of the other stylists plopped down with a candy bar across from her and offered her a piece. She grunted a 'no' and huffed. It'd been two weeks since she'd been with Marissa and instead of finding a girl every Saturday night, it went to pretty much every night since then and little sleep. She craved the woman and she just wanted someone to satisfy that need. She couldn't find it though, no woman could fill her craving for that euphoric orgasm she so desperately wanted. No one could touch her the way Marissa did or make her come so hard so many times and leave her wanting more. Her mood soured more that day as she thought about her past two weeks.

The other stylist watched her with raised eyebrows, "what's up with you today? Or should I say the past couple weeks? It's like a skunk crawled up your ass."

Alex chucked the hair clip she was playing with at her colleague, "fuck you."

She dodged the accessory and looked at the irritated blonde, "you need to get laid."

Alex jumped up from the chair and stalked off, "maybe I've been getting too much." She leaned against the countertop with her arms crossed. "Every night, past two weeks I've fucked a new girl."

The stylist raised her eyebrows again, "are you serious? Honey, if I could get that from my husband, I'd be on Cloud Nine. Why are you so pissy?"

Alex groaned and dropped her head back, "I don't know. Ever since I slept with this one girl a couple weeks ago, I haven't wanted anyone but her. No one can do what she did."

The woman smirked, "you're falling."

Alex snapped her head up and looked at her astounded. She enunciated her response very clearly, "I am not."

She chuckled and nodded her head, "yes, sweetie, you are falling. Or you already have."

"No, I'm not! I'm really not, she was just that good in bed. How is having amazing sex considered falling?" The blonde tried to argue.

"Do you want anyone else? Do you imagine it being her with those other girls?"

Alex looked away, "no, of course not." She looked back to her friend, "Alex Kelly doesn't want anyone unless they're going to fuck her and be gone."

The woman outrightly laughed and stood from her chair, she walked over to Alex and placed her hands on her shoulders, "maybe that's your problem then. You got fucked and then she left. You should have given her your number."

Alex looked away again, "I did." She sighed and pushed away, "maybe I just wasn't what she wanted in bed. But that…that's crazy! I'm incredible in bed."

The woman smirked and watched as Alex paced the area, "did she say where she works?"

Alex stopped in her tracks and looked at the woman, "why would she tell me that? It was a one night stand."

"What about her last name?"

Alex thought for a moment and looked around as she thought, "yeah, Cooper I think. Why? You have any idea how many Cooper's live in Los Angeles?"

The woman smirked, "no, but how many of them are named Marissa Cooper?"

By this time the actors started filing off set and Alex prepared her things, as she readied them she rolled her eyes at her co-worker, "you think I'm gonna call every fucking Marissa Cooper in the Los Angeles phone book? You're insane."

Marissa sat in the uncomfortable chair around the long oval table in the conference room at work. She absentmindedly tapped her pen on the oak table as her boss spoke.

Summer looked next to her when she heard the incessant tapping, it was starting to get on her last nerve. She reached over and pushed the pen to the desk without interrupting their boss and gave Marissa a look. When Marissa felt her pen was unable to move, her eyes averted to Summer.

Summer raised her eyebrows, "what's with you today?"

Marissa yanked her pen away and started acting as if she were taking notes, "nothing. I'm fine."

Summer wrinkled her nose, shook her head and put her attention back to the meeting, this was going to have to wait until the meeting cause she certainly couldn't go rage blackout on her friend now or she'd lose her job.

An hour later, Marissa and Summer shuffled from the conference room with their colleagues. Summer took hold of Marissa's arm and drug her the opposite direction everyone else was going, the exit of the office. Once in an empty corridor, Summer let go and faced Marissa.

"What the hell is going on with you?" She demanded to know and damned if she wasn't going to be told. She'd get it out of the tall brunette.

Marissa rolled her eyes and started to walk off again, "don't worry about it, Summer. I need to go get started on my project for the next issue."

Summer's jaw dropped as Marissa walked away briskly. She picked herself up and took off after her. Her short legs carried her quickly and she squeezed herself into the elevator that was already full. She stood next to Marissa, "this is about Alex isn't it?"

Marissa bit her tongue, she wasn't going to admit that. She was going to play dumb, yes, that was perfect, then maybe Summer would leave her alone. "Who?"

Summer rolled her eyes, "don't play stupid with me, Marissa Ann Cooper."

By now everyone in the elevator had their eyes on them. Marissa looked around and felt like she was 1 inch tall. She gave a fake laugh then glared at Summer, of course her best friend wouldn't drop it. "We'll talk about it later."

Summer huffed, at least she got that much from her. She'd make damn sure they'd talk about it later too, even if it was the last thing she did.


	9. CHAPTER 9: PLANNING

**CHAPTER 9: PLANNING**

"Why don't you just call her?" Summer looked at Marissa with raised brows.

Marissa groaned and put the pillow over her face. Did she not get it? It was a one night stand. Yes, Alex gave Marissa her number but that didn't mean she could call. They weren't friends. It didn't work like that. "I can't 'just call' her Summer. It doesn't work like that." Her voice was muffled as she still had the pillow over her face.

Summer rolled her eyes and reached for the pillow. She yanked it off and tucked it into her so Marissa couldn't get it back. Marissa glared and huffed. "She gave you her number, and she said 'call me'. That means you call her."

Marissa rose from her bed and left the bedroom. Summer growled—Marissa wasn't going to get away that easily. The short brunette hopped up from the bed, grabbed Marissa's cell phone that lay on the night stand next to the bed and chased after Marissa who was now in her kitchen pouring a glass of water. As she walked down the hallway she scrolled through the contacts in the phone and grinned when she came across Alex rather quickly.

Marissa sipped at the water, wishing it was liquor at that moment for how irritated she was.

Summer stopped just short of the kitchen and bit into her lip as she grinned evilly. She selected Alex' name and directed the screen to a new text message. Quickly typing a short message she pressed send and continued into the kitchen.

Marissa turned as she heard Summer enter, that took her longer than she expected it too. She waited for Summer to continue pestering her.

"Okay, if you don't wanna call her, I understand. Why don't we go out tonight? If you won't call her, maybe you'll run into her. And it can be just us, no Cohen. Girls night out!"

Marissa eyed Summer suspiciously, she was up to something. What it was, she wasn't sure, but she knew for sure that she was up to something. It was then she heard her cell phone alert her of a new message and the distance of it was close. Her eyes grew and she yanked Summer's arm quickly from behind her. "You did not just text her!"

Alex sat in the chair, a leg on either side of it, her arms rested on the backrest and her chin upon her crossed arms. She watched as Chastity perfectly maneuvered the tattoo pen around her current customers back.

"Trish wants you to just hunt her down in a fucking Los Angeles phone book?" Chastity said, not taking her eyes off her task.

Alex nodded, as if Chastity could see her. "Yeah, I know." She couldn't say much else, the idea in itself was stupid and the fact she even considered it was even worse. She was not about to let her best friend know that she looked in the phone book.

"You'd have better luck just going out and running into her. Which, isn't a bad idea. We do need to go out again, and as a group, not just you trying to find some booty that can satisfy you like she did." She leant up to load the gun up with more ink of a different color and looked at Alex momentarily as she did so. "Which I don't see why they aren't enough since you've had more than a dozen girls since then. If she doesn't mean anything to you why do you even care?"

Alex huffed and pursed her lips, "because she was good in bed."

Chastity chuckled and leaned back over her client, "keep tellin' yourself that's all it is."

Before the blonde had a chance to respond, Alex felt her phone buzz in her back pocket then play the familiar ring tone telling her she had a text. She reached back to grab it and noticed it was an unfamiliar number. Shrugging, she opened it up and her jaw dropped.

Chastity looked up when she didn't hear Alex respond and noticed the look displayed on her friend's face, "what's wrong?"

Alex clamped her mouth shut, looked up and grinned, "how about going out tonight?"

Chastity grinned, "she text you didn't she?"

"I can't believe you text her." Marissa grumbled as she tore through her closet to find something decent for that night.

Summer sat on the bed with her legs crossed and munched on cheetos, "well someone had to do something, it might as well be me cause we both know you wouldn't do anything."

Marissa's head popped out of the closet and soon her whole body stood in the door way, her hands on her hips, "who says I wanted you to do anything anyway? I don't remember telling you I wanted you to."

Summer rolled her eyes and popped another cheeto in her mouth, "because Coop, I know you. You may not have wanted me to do it but I did because I know you wanna see her again. What is it about this chic anyway?"

Marissa's shoulders sagged and she made her way back into the closet to continue looking for something decent to wear, "she was just…I dunno. Cool? And amazing in bed."

Summer listened to Marissa's voice and couldn't help but smile, she was definitely falling. Minutes later Marissa reappeared with low rise jeans, a hot pink top that wrapped around her neck and dipped in the back, and flats in her hands. She sat down next to Summer to put the shoes on, "she was really gentle, Sum." After putting the slip on shoes on her feet she fell back on the bed, "I don't wanna be in a relationship, but…"

Summer turned so she could see Marissa's face, "but you wanna be friends with her and make it go from there? Just fuck her in the meantime."

"Exactly, she was really…cool." She felt lame for not being able to come up with a better description of Alex. Cool wasn't even the start of what Alex was to her. "Did she ever respond to the text?"

Summer grinned and nodded, "yep! While you were running to the shower. She said she'd meet us there at 11."

Marissa lifted her head and looked at the clock on her night stand, it was eight thirty, and Summer still had to go home and get dressed. "Wanna ride to your place?"

"Actually why don't we take my car cause I'm sure you'll be coming back here with a blonde and I don't wanna be stranded." Summer suggested.

Marissa rolled her eyes and sat up, "its not just sex." Summer raised her eyebrows and Marissa looked away, "well its not! There's sex, but…oh nevermind."

Alex pushed the door to the apartment open and dropped her keys on the table that sat nearby after she locked it up once inside. She proceeded further in and found Anna on the couch, "hey, wanna go out tonight?"

Anna's head popped up and she shrugged, "sure, you get ahold of the others?"

Alex nodded, "yeah, we're gonna leave about ten or so. Chastity will be there around midnight since she closes at 11 tonight."

Anna stood from the couch and followed Alex down the hallway, "where we goin'?"

"Element. I'm uh…I'm meeting up with Marissa. She text me today." Alex stood in her door way and avoided eye contact with Anna.

Anna gave a bright smile, she wouldn't tease Alex, she was probably the only one that wouldn't, "that's great, Alex. So…do you like her?"

Alex rolled her eyes, Anna may not tease her but it was Alex she wasn't going to show that much just yet, "no…she's just good in bed."

Anna smirked, "Alex, don't be scared." She walked into her bedroom and shut the door leaving Alex with her mouth slightly open.


	10. CHAPTER 10: WEAKENED

**THIS IS THE REAL CHAPTER 10! SORRY ABOUT THE MIX UP GUYS! ******

**CHAPTER 10: WEAKENED**

Alex stood in the dark corner, holding her beer bottle by its neck. It was 11:45pm and she still hadn't seen Marissa. She was getting impatient. She ached for this girl and now when she was going to see her, she doesn't! Was Alex Kelly really being stood up?

"Just text her, Alex," Chastity groaned from the chair she sat in nearby. She had shown up 15 minutes before and Alex didn't move from her spot. The blonde's blue eyes darted all over the club looking for the brunette she desired so.

Alex snapped out of her reverie and shook her head, "no, she made the plans, she can text me."

Chastity rolled her eyes, every time Alex liked a girl the hair stylist would over react about little things then do something stupid. She prayed Marissa would show up. She was getting fed up with her friend so she stood from her seat, "well let me know when she gets here. I'm gonna go have fun."

Alex continued to peer around, hoping that Marissa would magically appear, she waved Chastity off, not wanting to take her eyes away from the crowd in case Marissa was somewhere around.

"I can't believe you got lost! You made the plans!" Marissa exclaimed from the passenger seat. Her phone was nearly dead, she didn't have her car charger, and when her phone battery was low the piece of shit wouldn't send texts. Marissa didn't normally have a temper but she hated being late, she hated it, and they were nearly an hour late.

"Well if you would have brought your GPS I wouldn't have!" Summer snapped back, looking for any familiarity of the area they were in. There were people on the corners staring at them, walking down the streets; hobos, drag queens, hookers, even drag kings, and homeless people pushing carts full of their most prized possessions—trash dug up from a dumpster. It was definitely Los Angeles, and two women alone could only say one thing, trouble.

Marissa locked the doors and sunk down in the seat as she caught people peering in at her with a lust that scared her to the bone. Summer's voice made her jump, "why don't you use my phone?" Of course! Why didn't Marissa think of that? Duh!

Marissa snatched the phone from its designated spot in the dash where it always was, then grabbed hers and quickly found Alex' number in her phone. She put the number into Summer's and typed quickly. 'Its Marissa, on Summers phone, mine is dead. We r lost.' She quickly sent the message, and held her breath as it sent then let it out and relaxed when it was successful.

Alex felt the vibration of her phone on her ass and her hand quickly shot to the back pocket where her phone was at and she pulled the device out. She pressed the unlock code quickly and directed the phone to the new text message she received. Her demeanor fell when the number wasn't one she recognized. Having nothing better to do, she opened up the text and she felt relieved. She chuckled, her mood quickly getting better, and set her beer on the table to reply. 'Where ? What streets?'

Forty-five minutes later, Marissa and Summer entered the club. Without Alex' direction, their bodies probably would have been found in a dumpster in downtown LA. Morbid? Yes, but so true.

Chastity, Jodie, Anna and Lila watched from nearby as Alex tried to play it cool when Marissa and Summer approached them. Chastity couldn't help but roll her eyes and smirk at Alex' inability to hide her inner feelings. Normally the blonde was good at it, but Chastity knew better, she knew Alex was ready to scream in happiness and over one girl. She found herself a little saddened though when she knew it would never last if something came of it. Nothing ever came of Alex' relationships, Alex was just incapable of having them.

Alex smirked and looked Marissa up and down in her jeans and halter top. The girl was gorgeous, and easy…and the clothes she was wearing were going to be easy to get off of her toned body. This is what she had had a hunger for the last couple weeks.

Marissa focused on Alex, she was more gorgeous—if that were even possible—than the last time she saw her, the first time she saw her and ended up in her bed. Nothing would beat the way she looked in the morning though after their adventurous night of exploring one another.

As Marissa stepped in front of Alex, everything else suddenly disappeared and it was just the two of them that existed in the entire universe, the world was too small for the chemistry that exploded between them.

"I thought you bailed on me," Alex said just loud enough for only Marissa to hear.

Marissa smirked and leaned in, her lips close to Alex' ear, "I could never do that to you. Were you worried?"

Alex closed her eyes to gain her composure. Marissa's warm air on her neck sent chills of sexual desire through her entire body, making her ache in that one spot she most wanted Marissa to touch. She shuddered and Marissa smiled, Alex Kelly wasn't so strong anymore.

Alex shook her head and her voice shook as she responded, "no…uh, um of course not. Why don't I get you a drink?"

Marissa chuckled and nodded then turned to Summer, "we're gonna go get a drink."

Summer nodded and shooed Marissa and Alex off. Chastity looked the petite woman up and down, a grin slowly crossing her face. Jodie raised her eyebrows at Chastity, she knew what the tattoo artist was up to and Alex was going to kill her for it. She chuckled and turned to Lila, "wanna dance?"

Lila silently approved with a smile and allowed her lover to lead her onto the dance floor.


	11. CHAPTER 11: REVELATIONS

**CHAPTER 11: REVELATIONS**

Marissa laid on her side and held her head in her hand as she ran her other hand idly up and down Alex' arm.

"You know, you're not bad at all for only sleeping with me twice," Alex let out thoughtfully.

Marissa blushed and laid down in the blonde's embrace. "I'm sure you say that to all the girls."

Alex nudged Marissa by her chin so she could look in her eyes, "I have no reason to lie."

Marissa smiled genuinely and kissed the blonde's lips. "I'm surprised I even slept with you."

"Ouch!" Alex laughed and held to her heart in mock hurt. Marissa rolled her eyes and smacked the girl.

"That's not what I mean. I mean I just don't sleep with people I meet randomly in a club, and I've done it twice now." Her fingers drew small circles on the blonde's arm.

"No, you did that once, we planned to meet up tonight." Alex pointed out matter-of-factly.

Marissa rolled her eyes again, this girl was such a smart ass but for some reason she liked it. She had a feeling a great friendship would form with her. Now she had a friend she could have sex with whenever she wanted since neither of them were in a relationship, and she really liked that idea. Alex could prepare her for the lesbian world, teach her everything she needs to know—what to do, what not to do, what to say or not say, and especially what to do in bed. By how Alex was in bed though, she was sure she would have no problem learning the trade and mastering it.

"Do you sleep with the same girl more than once?" Marissa asked curiously.

Alex thought about it before she responded, if she did she would call them and make plans to just meet up at a hotel, but other than that, she preferred to find someone new every time, so as not to give the others the wrong idea. She just didn't a relationship, that's why she did things the way she did in getting what she wanted. "Not often, no. But you're an exception."

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" She definitely had her attention now.

Alex smirked, "I think I told you the first time we slept together how good you are in bed, but in case I didn't, you're incredible, Marissa. Fuck, no one has ever made me come so hard and leave me wanting more."

Alex felt that ache start to form between her legs and she adjusted to find some relief or make it go away. Marissa lifted slightly, thinking the blonde was just uncomfortable in their position. She looked up and saw the look in her eyes though, one she became quite accustomed to seeing since she'd met her the first time, that look of wanting more.

"You wanna learn more?" Alex asked bluntly. She wanted more, and the girl she wanted it from was there, so she wasn't going to hold back.

Marissa smirked, "what do you have in mind?"

Alex adjusted and Marissa watched her take a pillow of hers, the pillow she slept on and put it under her hips. Alex looked at her, "get between my legs."

Marissa complied and crawled between the woman's legs. As she started to lower her head, she heard a noise of objection come from the blonde.

"No, use your fingers…like this," she showed her. She formed her fingers into what you would think is the 'I love you' hand sign, her two middle fingers bent at the base but straight and the others standing up. "Put the middle ones inside then use your other hand to hold right here," she placed her other hand right on her pelvis.

Marissa thought about it for a second, not sure how Alex did that so easily with her hand. Hesitantly, she pushed the middle fingers on her right hand into Alex and placed her left hand where Alex showed her to put it.

Alex moaned as she felt the digits slip easily into her, she let out a long drawn out, "fuck." She didn't need to explain further as Marissa started to apply pressure with her left hand and wiggle her fingers.

"Oh…baby, that's so good," the blonde whimpered.

_Couple Weeks Later_

"So, you and Alex seem to be hanging out a lot," Summer mentioned as she and Marissa browsed the newly released DVD's at Blockbuster.

Marissa shrugged with a nod, it wasn't a big deal, she and Alex had come to an understanding. Neither of them wanted a relationship, and they also agreed that the sex was too good to stop so their friendship was a bit different than the ones they had with their other friends, they had sex whenever they wanted. Alex also agreed that she would teach Marissa what she needed to know in the bedroom for when she was with someone else. Overall, they both were satisfied in the end, figuratively and literally.

"Yeah, she's pretty cool, do you and Chastity talk?" Marissa inquired. She knew Chastity had a thing for her best friend and found it actually pretty sweet.

Summer looked away at the question, "um, well yeah, sometimes."

Something in her voice didn't set right with Marissa, so the brunette stopped what she was doing and turned to her the smaller girl. "You okay, Summ's?"

Summer sighed and put the DVD case back that she'd been looking at, or had in her hand anyway, "I think…well…" she looked up to Marissa finally and found nothing but encouragement and support from her so she continued, "what if I like her?"

Marissa smiled softly, "do you?"

Summer looked down and nodded, "yeah…and I feel bad cause of Seth and all. I just…I don't like girls but she's different. Do you think that's bad?"

Marissa continued walking with Summer following, "do you still care about Seth?"

Another sigh from the petite brunette, "I care about him, but, not like I used to."

"So you aren't in love with him?" Marissa was a bit shocked to hear this from her best friend, Summer and Seth had been together years.

"I love him, but…well no, not anymore I'm not in love with him. What should I do?" Summer asked quietly.

Marissa turned to her and cocked her head to the side, "what do you wanna do?"

Summer pouted and shook her head, "I don't know, Coop. Chastity is so amazing, but I've been with Seth forever…I don't wanna break his heart. Maybe I should go on a little vacation or something with Seth? Try to reconnect with him? What do you think?"

Marissa gave a nod, "it could work. Go up to the beach house this weekend, spend some time together."

"Good idea, Coop. I think we will. Hey what about this movie?" Summer picked up chic flick and showed it to Marissa. Marissa nodded her head with a smile in approval and the short brunette lead them to the register.

**I'll post a few more chapters to make up for the time.**


	12. CHAPTER 12: POINT PROVEN

**CHAPTER 12: POINT PROVEN**

Marissa moaned and rolled over in the bed, colliding with a warm body. Her eyes opened slowly and she yanked back when she saw the red hair on the pillow next to hers. She thought about the night before then groaned when she laid her head back on her pillow.

She vaguely remember slamming the girl up against the door once it was shut then yanking her back to the bedroom where they proceeded to devour each other. It was nothing like it was with Alex, she never reached that ultimate high that she did with the blonde—but it was still good. They'd met at a club the night before, she picked the red head up at the bar and bought her a drink. Marissa couldn't recall all the details, only that the woman's name was Bridgette.

Bridgette's eyes fluttered open and she smiled when her green eyes fell on Marissa.

"Hey beautiful," she let out softly.

Marissa smirked, "hey."

Bridgette winked then flipped the covers off. Marissa watched her, studied her as she dressed. She noticed a couple tribal tattoos on her shoulder blades. She was slender, but had a bit more meat on her than Alex did. She was blessed more with larger breasts than Alex, but Marissa wasn't sure she liked that. Either way, Bridgette was still beautiful. Her eyes traveled down to her muscular legs, the legs she had wrapped around her the night before.

"Thanks for the night, here's my number, call me anytime," Bridgette sat a piece of paper on Marissa's night stand and exited the bedroom.

Marissa listened as her front door latched shut then laid back on her bed, taking up as much space as she could. Sleep soon claimed her tired body once more and she fell back into a peaceful slumber.

Marissa hurried to the front door, a toothbrush hanging from her mouth and her hair up in a messy ponytail. She threw the door open and smiled the best she could at Alex with the toothbrush still in her mouth. She yanked the object out, "hey, give me like five minutes. I'm running late. Oh hey, did I tell you what Summer said?"

Alex watched with raised eyebrows and shook her head as Marissa dodged down the hallway back to her bathroom. She listened as the water of the sink ran then shut off. She heard a loud thump and then a groan after that.

Marissa darted from the bathroom, a hand towel getting caught under her foot as she did so. Before she could do something about it, she found herself flying into the air and landing with a loud thud on the hardwood flooring. She flopped onto her back and looked at the ceiling. All she could do was laugh at herself.

Alex looked down the hallway with an amused expression, "having fun killing yourself, Marissa?"

Marissa tilted her head back to see the blonde holding in her laughter. She may not have seen it but she knew what happened. Marissa flipped her off and pulled herself up from the floor. "No, but thanks for checking on me."

Alex grinned and shrugged, "anytime. Maybe if you learned to pick up after yourself…" Her eyes widened as Marissa threw a shoe from her bedroom at her. She ducked the item and laughed.

"Fuck you!" Marissa hollered then exited her room fully dressed.

Alex grinned more, "oh I definitely plan on doing that tonight."

Marissa couldn't help but laugh this time and rolled her eyes, "I think I got myself into trouble when I said yes to you."

Alex shrugged and followed Marissa from the apartment, "you can always say no. But I know you don't want to."

Marissa looked back over her shoulder as she locked up her door, "actually, maybe its you that can't say no to me. After all, you have said I'm the best fuck you've ever had."

Alex looked the brunette up and down and nodded, "yep, sure have, and I won't deny it. And I'm the best you've had so…"

"I'm sure I could find someone better, just takes some looking," Marissa taunted and waited for the elevator doors to slide open.

Alex' jaw dropped and her eyes widened, no one was better than her in bed and she knew it. Marissa grinned at Alex while the blonde challenged her with a look of her own. No one told Alex Kelly there was someone better in bed than her, because there wasn't. The elevator dinged then opened. Alex was glad it was empty. As soon as they stepped in, she shoved Marissa against the back wall. Marissa let out an umph then gasped as she felt Alex' hand slip under her skirt and into her panties.

"Oh fuck…"

Alex pulled away, only to push the emergency stop button on the button panel then turned back to Marissa.

Marissa watched with wide eyes as Alex dropped to her knees before her, reached under her skirt and yanked the underwear down. Was this really going to happen? Was Alex really going to fuck her right there in the elevator? Oh God, she was, and her tongue on her most private area felt so amazing. So much better than the redhead that morning, whatever her name was. Oh, and so were those slender fingers Alex pushed into her.

A strangled cry escaped Marissa and she held the railings in the elevator with a death grip. Her head fell back and banged on the wall but the pain didn't phase her one bit. Alex worked her just right. She couldn't see what she was doing with her head under the skirt, but fuck it felt so good. She'd have to tell the blonde more often there were better people than her in bed, because she was sure in all the times the two had their sexual escapades between each others houses and in public areas, it'd never been this good. Except maybe the first time. Okay, every time was good, but Alex made it a point to make it even better this time.

"Why are you so wet?" She heard Alex say hotly then lick back up.

Marissa bucked her hips forward at the flick of her clit but was shoved back against the wall by Alex. "Shut up, and fuck me," Marissa demanded, still holding tightly to the railings.

She heard Alex chuckle lightly but that didn't matter as she soon felt the blonde take her fully into her mouth and push a third finger into her. Marissa's eyes rolled into her head as Alex devoured her.

It went on and on, Marissa's moans and cries of ecstasy filling the compartment as she came once then twice. As Alex worked on the third time, the elevator jolted and started descending gracefully.

Marissa looked around panicked, trying to pull from the clutch Alex had on her but she failed. Alex licked faster and thrust her fingers harder, making Marissa scream as the third orgasm finally surfaced and shook her to the core. Alex pulled back, reached beside her and grabbed the panties she took off Marissa. She smiled and stood up as she pushed them into Marissa's purse. Soon, the elevator doors opened as Marissa still struggled to regain her breath.

Alex grinned mischievously as she exited the elevator and Marissa glared at her. They walked out of the apartment complex, with Marissa slightly slapping Alex in the stomach for the actions in the elevator.

"So, what did Summer tell you?" Alex asked as they exited the building.

Marissa pondered the question, still reeling from the activities that took place in the lift just minutes before. Alex looked at her expectantly with raised eyebrows. "Well?"

Marissa looked around again then it finally dawned on her, oh yeah, that! "Oh, she likes Chastity, like…a lot."

Alex smirked and shook her head as she climbed into the vehicle, "Chastity is a likeable person. Why are you telling me?"

Marissa rolled her eyes and buckled her seatbelt, "because, I thought maybe you could tell me if Chastity likes her?"

Alex laughed, she didn't get in the middle of Chastity's relationships if she didn't have to. "I don't know, and if she does she won't tell me until I find out on my own."

Marissa glared, she knew Alex knew more than that, "okay, so what do you know?"

Alex shrugged, "I hear them talk and knowing Chas it sounds like there could be something but that's her business. Chas and I have this understanding, she doesn't get involved in my personal sex life and I don't get involved in hers—it doesn't work. She does relationships, I don't so we don't agree on many things in that area."

Marissa nodded with a small 'oh' slipping from her. Well, trying to find out if Summer should blow Seth off for Chastity failed miserably. Maybe she should just talk to Chastity? Ugh, but she was intimidating, at least that's how she came off. Then again, she only saw the tattoo artist in passing at the apartment, they never really sat down to talk.


	13. CHAPTER 13: SURPRISE!

**CHAPTER 13: SURPRISE!**

Marissa turned to her and looked at her with concern, "are you okay?"

Summer covered her face, "Chastity and I slept together…twice…and Seth knows, he left me last night when…well when he found us…"

"Oh my, God…" Marissa breathed out.

Marissa sat on the counter top of the dressing table backstage. Alex in front of her in one of the chairs the actors would sit in.

"So, they slept together, big deal. Summer reads gay a thousand miles away," Alex shrugged.

Marissa pouted, she knew Alex wouldn't care if they slept together…and just how was her gaydar perfect?! "Yeah, but Summer's scared. She likes Chastity, and she's never liked a girl before…and she feels horrible cause she cheated on Seth."

Alex rolled her eyes as she took a drink of her water, "she's liked other girls she just hasn't said anything to you until now because you're out. Anyway, is she okay? Does he know?" She wasn't sure how to respond the last bit considering she'd cheated on multiple girls in the past.

Marissa nodded with a sigh, "yeah, he left her last night. I guess he walked in on them."

Alex stood and raked a hand through her hair, not to untangle it but out of shock, surprise, and a bit of sadness as memories filled her. "I really can't comment on cheating since I've done it to all my girlfriends," she finally replied.

Marissa nodded, "I don't think its right but, she's my best friend and I want her to be happy. I tried to tell her its not bad to be with a girl, there's nothing to be scared of, but she's still scared that everyone is going to judge her cause she cheated on her boyfriend."

Alex nodded and picked at her fingernails, "its just part of the process, ya know? She just has to come around on her own. I wonder if Chastity knows?"

Marissa shrugged, "I have no idea, I didn't even know until earlier when Summer and I were at work and she told me. If you don't wanna meet up at the club tonight, I understand."

Alex shook her head, "nah, this won't stop me from going out. It's Chast's business. If she needs me she'll tell me otherwise it'll just cause an argument if I pry into her business. Summer's in good hands with her, if there's anyone who is more understanding and accepting about coming out, its Chas. She helped me. She and Jodie, but I'll always turn to Chas first. Where is Summer going to stay?"

"Oh, the apartment is hers, she bought it. Seth is the one moving out." Marissa answered nonchalantly.

Alex nodded and watched as the performers filed off set, "okay, well why don't we go get something to eat after this take? I'm starving."

Marissa found it weird how the blonde's demeanor changed so quickly, wasn't she concerned? Or did she just know Chastity that well?


	14. CHAPTER 14: JEALOUSY?

**CHAPTER 14: JEALOUSY?**

Their bodies moved together in perfect time. They fit together like a glove on a hand. Her slightly shorter body pressed tightly against the taller one, her hands traveled her hips and bared stomach as she leaned in close to her ear.

Marissa leant back into the dance, her right arm coming up to wrap around Alex' neck. She turned her head so they were face to face, their lips inches apart. Alex' hands on her body made her hot, maybe it was from the crowded club and the alcohol she had consumed but she would rather blame it on the way Alex would run her hands over her body in a seductive manner.

"You're so hot," Alex said to her as their eyes were locked together.

Marissa grinned and turned in the embrace, both of her arms now circled around the blondes neck. Alex bit her lip and tugged Marissa closer to her, if it were even possible—no air was between them. Their hips and pelvis' ground into another and swayed to the music. Alex let her hands travel over Marissa's back and over her ass covered in jeans.

She felt that ache between her legs come even stronger as they got closer in their dance—their legs hit one another perfect, it was almost as if they were dry-fucking on the dance floor. Their breathing was heavy enough and their touches were quite provocative, and maybe they were trying to get off, but neither of them thought about it—they were just dancing and enjoying it thoroughly.

Marissa felt a tap on her shoulder, of course she had to be bothered when she was dancing with the blonde. Alex looked at the person with raised brows and Marissa turned to find the interruption. Her eyes widened and if she'd had a beverage she would have dropped it.

"Ryan!"

Alex knew the name, it was Marissa's ex. She told herself not to get jealous, Marissa was definitely gay and he was not going to come between them. Wait, they weren't even dating! She had absolutely no reason to get jealous. Ugh, she still hated competition, especially when it was a short, bowl-over-his-head hair cut, and wannabe badass. She eyed him up and down, as if taking in his characteristics to memorize for an ass beating later. Alex smirked once she looked him over, he was definitely no match for her—he might be a bit stronger but when it came to looks, there was no chance on his part. Her confidence came flooding back and her arms snaked around Marissa sexually. "Who's your friend baby?" She whispered.

Marissa was shocked he was there, he never went out! Of course he had to be at the same club they were, the night they decided to go a straight bar! Never again, ever. They didn't end on bad terms exactly, but the fact she had to live in a shit hole until her apartment was ready didn't make her very happy. That and she wasn't quite sure she wanted him running back to Newport and telling everyone she was gay. Would he do that? He wasn't that vindictive, he usually minded his own business unless pestered—by Seth. Maybe that was it! Maybe he was there to find Summer and wanted nothing to say to Marissa. Suddenly, in her three second thought process, she felt the feminine, slender arms slip around her and the soft, bedroom voice in her ear and the hot breath on her neck. "Oh um, this is my ex, Ryan. Ryan, this is Alex…my, girlfriend." She hoped Alex wouldn't mind her lying to him, she just didn't want to deal with his shit and wanted him gone as soon as possible.

Alex looked Ryan up and down again, she would definitely play this part if it meant getting him to go away so she could dance some more with Marissa.

Ryan's eyes widened a bit at the introduction, her girlfriend? Is that why they broke up? Ugh, if this didn't hurt his pride nothing could, he was left because she wanted to fuck girls. He looked at Alex, she was hot too.

Alex smirked as she watched him measure her up, she knew what he was thinking and she also knew he figured he had no chance with her.

"Um, nice to meet you, I'd ask what you're doing here but I can see…so um, have you seen Summer? Seth said she was here with you…"

Yes! He was there for a reason and it wasn't her! "Oh yeah, she's up there at a table with our friends. What do you want with her?" Her head made a motion to the balcony that took over a side of the club.

Ryan shrugged as he looked around for the petite brunette up top, "Seth wanted me to give her a message I guess. She asked him to come down here to talk, but he refused and sent me instead."

Marissa rolled her eyes, it didn't matter how old they were, Seth would never grow up. Maybe being with Chastity would be for the best.

"Doing his dirty work huh?" Alex piped in.

Ryan looked at Alex and shook her off as if she weren't important. This didn't stand well with her and she huffed. "I'm gonna go get another beer, want one?" She asked Marissa.

Marissa smiled and nodded, "yeah, sounds good. I'm gonna show him where the table is, meet me there?"

Alex nodded and pecked her cheek before she left the two. She approached the bar and waited to be served.

"Hey, so you and Marissa look pretty cozy," Jodie sidled up next to Alex, waiting for the bartender as well.

Alex looked to her and rolled her eyes, "we're just friends. Where's Lila?"

Jodie motioned with her head towards the table. Alex nodded and turned back to the bar. "So, any new ones tonight?" The question made Alex turn to Jodie fully this time.

"Why do you ask?"

Jodie raised her eyebrows, was Alex serious? This girl was a known player and the only girl she'd been sleeping with the past month was Marissa. "Because the only girl you've been bangin' for a month is her. And you've spent all your time—two Corona's with lime—with her. Sounds like a relationship to me."

Alex rolled her eyes and turned back to the bar to order her drinks, "same as her. We're just friends, and she's good in bed. Besides, I don't date, remember?"


	15. CHAPTER 15: SHELLSHOCK

**CHAPTER 15: SHELL-SHOCK**

"Jodie, seriously, just drop it. Marissa and I are friends, that's it…" Alex let out firmly as they ascended the steps to the balcony where the group awaited them.

As Jodie started to respond she closed her mouth and handed Alex the beers in her hand. She hurried over to the table and yanked whoever was getting too close to Lila away. "I don't know who the fuck you are, but you have exactly three seconds before your ass is on the ground, mother fucker." She shoved him back.

Chastity smirked from her spot at the table and Alex shook her head as she approached. At least someone pushed Ryan around that night, cause if it wasn't Jodie it sure as hell would have been her. She set the beers down on the table and handed one to Marissa.

"Marissa, call your new butch friends off, I came here to talk to Summer," Ryan looked over at Marissa who stood sat on the edge of the table. Marissa raised her eyebrows and shrugged then took a drink of her beer.

"Sorry, but she's in the bathroom, if you wanna talk to her, then you're gonna have to wait. And while you do that, I'm going to go dance with Alex. Don't try to get your ass kicked while I'm gone, Jodie doesn't like people hitting on her girlfriend."

Ryan watched as his ex walked away with the blonde in tow, something about her drove him mad, maybe it was the smirk she had on or the wink she threw his way when Marissa took hold of her hand and led her to the dance floor.

"You, wait over there." Jodie motioned to a table that was empty. Ryan glared and didn't move. As she wanted to advance on him, Lila hopped from her seat and stepped in front of her girlfriend.

"Come dance with me," she suggested and tugged the Latina off.

"Stupid cunts…" Ryan spit out and stalked off to the empty table.

Chastity rolled her eyes, "men are stupid, why do you like them?" She pointed her question at Anna who laughed and shrugged. "You just need to stick to women."

"But I like both…they are both good in bed." Anna grinned.

Chastity spit her beer out and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, "did you seriously just say that? You obviously haven't been with anyone good in bed that's a woman then."

"I didn't know Jodie was such a fighter," Marissa said as she and Alex took a break from dancing and stood close to a wall. Alex leant against the wall with Marissa between her legs and their arms wrapped around one another.

Alex smirked at the comment, "you shoulda seen when I dated her. Probably the reason I didn't cheat on her, she woulda kicked my ass worse than she would have the other girl."

Marissa cocked her head to the side, that was a first for Alex—bringing up her personal status. "How come you don't date now?"

Alex shrugged and brought the beer up to her lips, "not my thing. I don't do relationships. Why?"

Marissa shook her head, that wasn't the answer she wanted, "no reason."

Alex raised her eyebrows and stood up straight. She took Marissa's chin between her thumb and forefinger and lifted her head up so she could look at the woman's face, "liar."

Marissa raked a hand through her hair and cocked her head to the side, "what if I said I wanted to date you?"

Alex' eyes widened in shock, did Marissa seriously just say that? Sure, they were friends, and yeah maybe she'd been the only one that Alex slept with, but date? As in girlfriends? Bells went off in her head and she shook her head, "you mind catching a ride with Summer? I need to go." She didn't even let Marissa respond before she took off, stopping at the table to get her keys.

Marissa stood in the same spot, trying to figure out what in the world just happened. Slowly she turned and walked back to the table, thoughts running rapidly through her mind.

Chastity was waiting with a cross look on her face. She saw Marissa and took the girl by the arm before dragging her off—this night was not turning out how it should! Once outside Chastity let go of her wrist and whipped her around, "what the hell did you say to her?"

Marissa looked at her wildly, "I told her I wanted to date her…that's it."

Chastity wasn't ready for that, she figured Marissa had something bad to Alex, but this? Then again it was Alex, commitment-phobe extraordinare! "Alex has issues with dating. Are you sure that's all you said?"

Marissa nodded slowly and looked to the ground, "she didn't give me a chance to say anything else…"


	16. CHAPTER 16: COMING AROUND

**CHAPTER 16: COMING AROUND**

Alex knocked the shots back as her eyes scored the gay club for someone that night. She was going to prove her friends wrong, she was not dating Marissa and she was not going to. Her hand wrapped around the shot glass set in front of her seconds before. She swallowed the bitter liquid then put the glass back on the table before she pushed off from it and approached a blonde on the other side of the bar.

"Hey, wanna join me at home tonight?" She let out smoothly. Her blue eyes traveled the woman's body and she stepped closer.

The woman smirked as she looked Alex up and down, "we better go before my girl comes back."

Alex smirked and shoved from the bar. She took hold of the mystery woman's hand and led her from the club with minimal trouble.

**The Next Morning**

Chastity rapped her knuckles on the wooden door then opened it. Her brows furrowed when she didn't see Alex in the bed. She closed the door and went to Anna's room.

"Hey, you seen Al—" she stopped short in her question when the front door opened and closed. "Nevermind." Anna shook her head and followed the brunette, what the hell was going on?

Chastity rounded the corner and crossed her arms over her chest as she watched Alex quietly lock the door up. "Where you been all night?"

Alex cursed in her head before turning around, "I was out. Why?"

Chastity rolled her eyes, "Marissa told me what happened between you two. Are you stupid?"

Alex raised her eyebrows before she pushed passed her friends, "what was that little rule you came up with Chas? Stay out of each others business when it comes to this?"

Chastity huffed and followed Alex down the hall, "you're an idiot, you know that? A girl, that you like, tells you she wants to be with you, and only you, and you run out. You're an idiot."

Alex whipped around and glared at her friend, "stay the fuck out of it, Chastity. It's none of your business."

Chastity glared before she turned sharply on her heel and left the apartment. Anna stood in the hallway still her head going between the front door and Alex who still stood angered in the hallway.

Alex huffed and turned back to continue to her bedroom, but Anna's voice stopped her, "she's right you know…"

Alex nodded and entered her room, she quietly responded, "I know…"

Alex let the water wash over her as she stared up at the sky. The waves weren't good this time of day, but the motion of the water relaxed her as she lay on her surf board, her legs dangling into the water. No one would bother her out here, none of her friends really knew how to surf, aside from Jodie—and that's because Jodie taught her. Jodie wouldn't pester her though, and she knew Chastity only meant the best, but she didn't really need a lecture right now.

"Hey…" the soft voice shook Alex of her reverie. Alex snapped her head to the side and found Jodie sitting on her own surfboard. "Whatcha think about?"

Alex rolled her head back to where it was before and shrugged her shoulders, "nothing."

Jodie let out a grunt and splashed water onto the girl, "talk to me."

Alex groaned and sat up on the board, "how did you find me?" Jodie raised her eyebrows and Alex smirked, "good point. So what did Chas tell you?"

Jodie cocked her head to the side, "doesn't matter, why don't you tell me?"

Alex looked down to her surf board and moved the water around that covered it in front of her pelvis. "Marissa wants to date me."

Jodie nodded, "scared you huh?"

Alex nodded and let out a sigh, "I just…I can't do it, Jodie. She's amazing, and if I was going to date someone, it'd be her, but I just can't do it. I don't trust myself…"

"So you like her?" Jodie asked softly.

Alex thought about it, then slowly nodded, "yeah…she's different than us. She reminds me of my mom almost."

Jodie smiled, "you're mom is awesome, Alex. Why is that a bad thing?"

Alex shook her head and looked at her friend, "it's not…but she also has this bad ass side to her, not like us, at all, but it's really hot."

The Latina laughed and splashed water at the blonde, "why don't you try it then?"

Alex looked back to her board and shook her head, "I don't trust myself Jodie, I can't hurt her like that."

Jodie thought about what to say, "maybe you're hurting her now though?"

Alex looked quickly to Jodie with her big blue eyes, "I should go talk to her…"

**Okay, I think that's enough for this round, I'll be back soon ******


	17. CHAPTER 17: JUST FRIENDS

**CHAPTER 17**

_**JUST FRIENDS…**_

Marissa trudged to the front door as she heard a knock and finally the annoying sound of the door bell. Why did she have to agree to a doorbell? She slowly unlocked the door and pulled it open. With a roll of her eyes she walked away, leaving Alex to enter on her own.

"I'm not in the mood for a quick fuck if that's what you want," Marissa let out as she entered her kitchen.

Alex felt a sharp pang hit her as she heard the venom in Marissa's voice, "I deserved that. I came to talk…"

Marissa turned around with the glass of water in her hand, "now you wanna talk? It's been three days Alex."

Alex nodded and looked at the floor as if it held something interesting. "I know," she said softly, "and I'm sorry…I just…I'm not good at this kind of thing, ya know?"

Finally, she looked up and found Marissa studying her. Marissa looked to the floor this time, "I really like you, Alex." She looked back up and cocked her head to the side, "what are you scared of?"

Alex sighed as she raked a hand through her hair, "honestly?" She looked up to see Marissa nod. "Hurting you."

Marissa smirked and gave a nod to show her thanks. "At least you care."

Alex nodded and hesitantly closed the space between them. She hated this kind of thing, the confrontation and she knew she had already hurt Marissa but she also knew that she would just hurt her more if they dated. She couldn't bare to do that. In front of the lanky woman now, the blonde placed her hands on Marissa's hips and stepped closer, "you know I care. I'm not good at relationships though and I know if we become more than just…just—"

"Fuck buddies?" Marissa said flatly and with a roll of her eyes. There was no beating around the bush, that's what they were and she hated it. She wanted Alex as more.

Alex cringed at the tone but nodded, "yeah…in a matter of speaking. You're a great person, and you are someone I would date if I ever did consider dating. But I don't trust myself to not hurt you." Marissa frowned and pulled back. Alex missed the closeness but thought better of it not to reach for the brunette again, "I didn't want this to happen, Riss. I didn't expect it to happen…"

Marissa looked at her with furrowed brows, "you expected me not to fall in love with you?"

Alex was at a loss of words, did Marissa really just say that she was in love with her? Why? She had tried to make it clear it was just strictly sex. "I just thought it was only sex…and maybe a friendship."

Marissa sighed and shook her head, "maybe this was a bad idea…I can't do this anymore, Alex. I can't sleep with you and not want it to be just that." She pushed passed Alex and exited the kitchen, going for the living room.

Alex followed closely, she understood why Marissa was upset. "That's fine…but does that mean you can't be my friend?"

Marissa sat down on the couch shaking her head, "no, I want to be your friend, but I also want more than that."

The blonde frowned and sat down with her head down, on the coffee table in front of Marissa. She looked up, her clear blue eyes connecting with Marissa's deep blue ones, "I can't give you more than friendship and if that means not getting any, then fine. But Marissa, I just…can't."

"Then maybe we shouldn't sleep together anymore because every time we do, every time you touch me, every time you kiss me, it makes me want more emotionally from you and I know I'm never going to have it." Alex watched Marissa's facial expression closely and she noticed the tears that started to well but the brunette continued to hold back. "God, this is so fucked up," Marissa put her head back on the back of the couch and took a deep breath. She reached up and wiped at the few stray tears that managed to escape.

Tears, not good. Alex hated tears, she couldn't deal with them, she freaked out. How was she going to deal with this? She thought quickly on what to do then carefully reached out and laid a hand on Marissa's leg, "I'm sorry. If you want me to go—"

Quickly, Marissa shook her head, "no, stay. Please?"

Alex quirked an eyebrow and looked at Marissa with unsure eye, "are you sure?"

Marissa nodded and relaxed back into the couch. Alex nodded slowly, still not sure Marissa really wanted her there…not sure if she wanted to be there now that things were awkward and she had succeeded in making yet another girl, the one girl she didn't want to, cry. "If I can't be with you like I want…I at least want to be your friend. If that's okay…?"

Alex smirked and her eyes sparkled, her response was soft, "you know its more than fine with me. I'll just have to go back to my little black book." She added a wink in for good measure but her frown dropped as she saw the sad expression return to Marissa's face. "Sorry…that was the wrong thing to say…"

Marissa shook it off with a wave of her hand, "don't worry about it. I need to get used to it. Just do me a favor, okay?" She waited for Alex to give her the go ahead and with a simple look from the blonde, Marissa continued, "please don't tell me if you do…sleep with other women? I would probably want to tear them apart with my bare hands."

Alex chuckled and nodded her head in agreement, "it's a deal…so why don't we go see if any of the others wanna get something to eat then maybe go to the beach? A little sun, surf, and sand?"

There was the smile back on Marissa's face, the one Alex enjoyed putting there, "sounds like fun."

_**Half way through, now the nitty gritty comes into play. There are reasons behind Alex not wanting to date. But that won't be revealed for awhile, probably the last chapter. Hopefully I still have you interested!**_


	18. CHAPTER 18: MYOB

CHAPTER 18: MYOB

"So, you're actually going to be her friend and not have sex with her?" Chastity took hold of Alex' wrist and planted her on the tattoo chair next to her. "Tribal okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine, and yeah…why is it so hard to believe I can be friends with someone other than you guys?" Alex looked back Chastity. Chastity gave a simple look which made Alex turn back around. "Besides…maybe its time I actually let someone else in…"

Chastity stopped what she was doing and looked at Alex slack-jawed, "are you feeling okay?"

Alex looked back and laughed at the astonishment found on the brunette's face, "don't be shocked. You knew it was coming."

Chastity closed her mouth and thought about it then nodded. It was true, Chastity knew Marissa was going to be a permanent thing in Alex' life the minute she walked into the apartment that first night and heard Alex. The shocking part was actually hearing the blonde admit it. "I'm just surprised you said it. Is it more?"

Alex rolled her eyes and once again turned around, "no, it's not. We aren't going to have this argument. You want me to change how I am, and it's not happening."

Chastity pursed her lips and continued her task of preparing to apply the outline for the tattoo on Alex' hip. "I just don't get it, Alex, she's nice. Why won't you do it?"

Alex pushed herself from the reclined chair and grabbed her purse from the floor, "stay out of my life like I stay out of yours. I don't hound you for the sluts you date just because you have that need to feel wanted by someone." She didn't give her friend a chance to respond and stormed out of the little shop, leaving Chastity in her place angered and hurt.

"You're an asshole, you know that?" Jodie shut the door to Alex' bedroom.

Alex didn't bother looking over at the Latina, instead she kept her eyes on the magazine in front of her. With a simple shrug of her shoulders, she replied, "she shouldn't have said anything."

Jodie rolled her eyes and yanked the magazine from the blonde then sat down on the bed after tossing the item on the floor. Now she had Alex' attention, "she cares about you, Alex. I know you two don't see eye to eye on the whole relationship thing, and you have your reasons, I get that and so does she, but you don't need to be a bitch to her just because she wants to see you happy." Alex stood from the bed and started for her bedroom door but was immediately blocked by Jodie. She glared at her but Jodie didn't budge.

"I love how you come to her rescue but you don't ask how I am, thanks for wanting to check on me too, I appreciate it so much."

Jodie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, "you're stupid! You haven't changed one bit since high school. You're still the same conceited, self-absorbed fucking bitch. I can handle it, and Chas puts up with a lot of your shit, but you can only push people so far, Alex! It's not always about it and it never will always be about you. You owe her an apology and you know it."

Chastity opened the front door of the apartment and cringed as she heard the yelling match ensuing in the bedroom down the hall. Anna sat in the living room ignoring the commotion, it was normal in the household of the three girls that lived there.

"Jodie has such a big mouth," the brunette dropped down next to the blonde.

Anna laughed and nodded, "you're not much better though. What happened anyway?"

Chastity gave another roll of her eyes, "Alex and I got into it earlier and we both said things that we shouldn't have said. I vented to Jodie and you get the idea from there. What'd you do today?"

"I had class. Hey are we going out tonight?" Anna shut the TV off and turned to face the older woman.

Chastity shrugged, "I'm not sure. I have a date, so if you guys go out that's up to you, but I'll be busy the rest of the night."

Anna smiled and leaned into her hands, "you and Summer official?"

Chastity felt a blush rise on her cheeks and she nodded, "yeah…we're—"

"Fuck you, Jodie, you aren't my girlfriend anymore. Go find Lila and tell her how to fucking act, I'm out of here." Chastity was cut off as Alex stormed from the apartment, a glare being tossed her way on her way out.

Jodie appeared seconds later and leant against the wall then looked over to Chastity who chuckled and stood up, "you create more drama, you know that? Where is Lilo anyway?"

_**So uh…still reading? Sorry this took me forever to update. I had some things happen in my personal life that took a toll on me and my ability to write. I hope you're still interested in this, and thank you for reading those of you that are continuing to do so.**_


	19. CHAPTER 19: HELPED

CHAPTER 19: HELPED

The knocking continued and didn't stop as she hurried to the front door, it only became louder and quicker. Marissa wrapped her hand around the handle after unlocking the bolt above it and pulled the door open. She was a bit shocked to find Alex standing there, maybe with tears in her eyes? "Alex…what's up?"

Alex crossed her arms over her chest and looked down, "I just need someone to talk to that isn't going to try and force things on me…"

Marissa's brows furrowed, what the hell happened? She wasn't gonna question it though, instead she stepped aside and pulled the door open completely, allowing her friend to enter the apartment. Once the blonde was inside and sitting on the couch, Marissa spoke, "is everything okay? Are you okay?"

Alex sighed and flopped back restlessly, then shook her head and ran her hands through her hair, "I over reacted, big time…she was just trying to help, but I just didn't want to hear it and I know she's right but I feel like they still don't understand who I really am and we've been friends for so long…" It all came out in a rush, her words mixed up and combined.

Marissa sat down as Alex quickly rambled out what was going on, she was a bit confused though. "Wait, who? Start from the beginning and go slow."

Alex took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling, "Chastity was trying to have a conversation with me and I just took it completely wrong. I told her to stay out of my personal life and I'll stay out of hers because I can't stand the sluts that she dates…well I guess she told Jodie and Jodie started bitching at me. I hate that, I felt so…so ganged up on ya know?"

Marissa nodded, Alex still had yet to make eye contact with her but she let her continue, maybe it was easier this way. "What should I do?" She finally looked over at Marissa.

Marissa smirked and moved next to the blonde on her couch. Despite her feelings for this woman, she couldn't help but want to help. She chuckled and poked Alex in her side, "apologize, silly."

Alex furrowed her brows, why should she apologize? Chastity and Jodie are the ones that ripped into her. Then again she wasn't that nice either. Alex huffed, "I'm too proud."

Marissa rolled her eyes with a small smile playing on her lips, "you're stubborn too. Just apologize, explain why you said what you said, even though they probably already know."

Alex cocked her head to the side as she looked at Marissa. She knew she would listen to Marissa, that's why she showed up on her doorstep. She knew Marissa would listen to her though without judging her or yelling at her. Maybe trying something with her wouldn't be so bad after all? Okay, maybe not, she'd wanna die if she hurt Marissa like she hurt all the other girls in her past.

"Thanks, Riss…" she let out softly.

Marissa gave a genuine smile and nodded, "you're welcome."

"You maybe wanna hang out tonight? Watch a movie or something?" Alex asked after contemplating the idea.

Marissa raised her brows, "just us?"

Alex nodded slowly, "yeah…I mean if you don't want to we don't have to. I just thought I'd ask…as a friend you know…"

Marissa thought about it for a minute then finally nodded, "yeah…sure. I'll get some popcorn."

A brilliant smile appeared on the blonde's face, "awesome."

Alex opened the front door nervously and stepped inside the apartment. The door shut behind her and locked. She made her way to the living room where she heard the TV on. Once she rounded the corner she stopped when she saw Chastity looking at her.

"Hey," Chastity smiled.

Alex scrunched her forehead in confusion, "uh hey."

Chastity rolled her eyes and patted the spot next to her. "Get over here, you bitch."

Alex laughed lightly and relaxed, she made her way to the couch and plopped down. Chastity whipped her hand out and smacked the blonde in the stomach. "Ow!" Alex exclaimed, her arm circling her toned torso.

"That's what you get," the comment came out matter-of-factly. Chastity ignored the look displayed on Alex' face and turned back to the TV. Alex continued to stare at her incredulously then finally shook her head and looked to the TV. A chuckle escaped her when she saw Three's Company on the screen.

"I'm hanging with Riss tonight," she let out casually.

Chastity nodded, "that's cool. Summer and I are gonna go out on a date. Which by the way, I don't think she'll take very kindly to you calling her a slut."

Alex rolled her eyes, "you know I don't mean her. She's the furthest thing from it. She's high maintenance."

A shrug from the brunette, "she's hot and good in bed. And she's sweet…in her own way. Now shut up, my show is on."

Alex laughed and rolled her eyes, "this show is from the 80's Chas, they aren't making it anymore. It's not like you haven't seen this episode anyway."


	20. CHAPTER 20: MOVING ON

CHAPTER 20: MOVING ON

Marissa flipped through the CD's leisurely, her right leg kicked out as she leaned onto her left hip. Her satchel bag purse was tightly in place on her shoulder as her hair cascaded down over her back. The girl in the row over caught her attention, but she didn't make it obvious that she'd been checking her out. She had long auburn hair, her frame was small and slender, an athletic physique. Marissa smiled when the mystery woman looked her way. Their eyes locked momentarily and the woman smiled at her then turned her attention back to the DVD's and BluRay's in front of her. Marissa looked at her a second longer before moving down the aisle.

"Can I help you find anything?" Marissa looked up when she heard the soft-spoken voice interrupt her shopping. She could help but smile when she saw the woman from minutes prior.

She bit her lip and thought of a response, "um yeah, do you have any CD's by Owl City?"

She smiled at Marissa and Marissa felt her heart warm at the expression, "I think we actually just sold the last one. It's been a popular record."

Marissa's face fell and she pouted her lip out, "damn…I can't get that song out of my head."

"Well…we get truck tonight, I could hold one back for you if you like?" The woman, that Marissa still didn't know the name of, offered.

Marissa's face lit up, "that would be awesome. Could I pick it up tomorrow?"

"Actually…I could bring it to you if you would like to go on a date tonight?"

Marissa ran a hand through her hair as she looked down and smiled then looked back up, "yeah…that sounds like fun. But I don't normally go on dates with people I don't know the name of." She added a wink in for good measure.

The woman laughed, "yeah, good point. Kelsey…and you are?" She held out her hand to Marissa.

Marissa took the offered hand and shook it gently, "Marissa."

"Well Marissa, now that you have my name, would you like to go out to dinner tonight? Maybe catch an old movie at this place I know?"

Marissa cocked her head the side and nodded, "sounds great."

Kelsey smiled more, "okay well there's this place called Fat Louie's on La Cienga Boulevard."

"Oh! I love that place! Go there all the time. You wanna meet there tonight?" Marissa's enthusiasm might have been a little too much but Kelsey chuckled at the response.

"Yeah, ten okay for you? I don't get out of here until 8:30 tonight and I wanna look a little better for you than this shindig." Kelsey made a gesture to her outfit.

Marissa chuckled this time, "well I think you look great, but yeah, ten is fine."

"Awesome, well then I'll see you tonight at ten. Right now, I need to get back to work before the boss cans my ass. I will see you tonight, lovely."

Marissa gave a small wave and watched Kelsey walk away. Maybe getting over Alex wouldn't be so hard.


	21. CHAPTER 21: MEET AND GREETOR NOT?

CHAPTER 21: MEET AND GREET…OR NOT?

**Two Weeks Later**

Marissa chuckled as Kelsey pulled back from their kiss. "You're a real joker," she teased.

Kelsey grinned, then took hold of Marissa's hips and flipped them quickly, making the lanky woman scream in surprise. She burst into a fit of laughter as she pulled Marissa's head down so they could kiss. "You're cute," she commented after the sweet kiss.

Marissa blushed and looked away. Kelsey smiled gently and pulled Marissa's face back to hers, another soft kiss planted to the red lips on her girlfriend's face. "You have no idea how amazing these past two weeks have been…"

Marissa smiled brightly, Kelsey made her feel things no one else had. She wasn't Alex, nothing like her, except maybe the taste in music, but they were completely opposite. Kelsey wasn't scared to show her how she felt, and she was spontaneous. They made it official the night of their first date. They had some differences, but for the most part they had a ton of similarities.

"Me too. I can't stop talking about you to my friends either…" Marissa admitted.

Kelsey raised her eyebrows, "oh really now? They're gonna hate me I bet."

Marissa smacked her tanned arm, "they will not. They're excited to meet you."

The auburn-haired woman laughed and intertwined her fingers with Marissa's, "one of them will hate me…like Alex?" Yeah, Marissa told Kelsey about Alex. And her feelings. Kelsey didn't have any reservations about a relationship with Marissa though. The honesty made her confident that they would work. In fact, she wanted to meet this Alex and see what kind of idiot would let a catch like Marissa get away. Marissa was an amazing person, she was lucky to have her.

Marissa shrugged and sat up, "Alex is Alex. I'm not worried if she likes you or not…she made her choice."

Kelsey sat up next to Marissa and pecked her on the cheek, "I can't say I'm complaining about that choice because I got you."

Marissa couldn't help the smile that grew on her face and she leaned into Kelsey adoringly, "I'm lucky."

Kelsey wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, "I think I'm the lucky one…"

Marissa and Kelsey laughed as the elevator came to a halt and the doors slid open. Marissa was glad they had that constant happiness going on between them. They could laugh about anything and everything. Marissa was sure she could eventually fall in love with this girl. She knew she loved her, but she also knew her heart belonged elsewhere. And the fact that Kelsey knew that and didn't have a problem with it, made it even better that she excepted her and didn't force her to be someone she wasn't or do something she didn't want to do.

They exited the elevator, smiles on both of their faces and Marissa led Kelsey to the front door of the apartment. She knocked then leant over to kiss Kelsey. Not seconds later, the door came open, in the middle of their kiss. They pulled apart and found Alex standing at the door, her eyes locked on Kelsey, clearly measuring her up. Marissa looked at her lover then back to Alex. "Hey, Chastity and Anna wanted me to bring Kelsey over."

Alex rolled her eyes and left the door way, not saying a word to either Marissa or Alex. "Your friend is here," she commented as she passed the living room then went to her bedroom.

Marissa ignored the tone she heard come from Alex, instead she concentrated on Kelsey and introducing her to her friends.


	22. CHAPTER 22: BOTHERED

CHAPTER 22: BOTHERED

**Saturday Night - 3 Weeks Later**

Kelsey held a beer in one hand as the other held firmly to Marissa's hip. She ground her pelvis into Marissa's ass as they danced in close proximity on the dance floor. Their bodies moved together in time. Marissa turned her head and hotly kissed her girlfriend. Once they broke apart, each breathing heavily, Marissa's eyes caught the cerulean orbs she still had memorized blazing through her and Kelsey. She watched as Alex pushed herself from the wall and walk towards the booth the group had taken over for the night.

"I'll be right back, okay?" She said loud enough for Kelsey to hear. Kelsey nodded and let go of Marissa's hip. Marissa smiled as her girlfriend turned to dance with someone else. She pushed her way through the sea of people until she made it to the step up where the booths surround the dance floor. She walked the short distance until she found herself in front of their booth. "Hey, what's up?"

Alex raised an eyebrow at Marissa. They'd barely spoken since Marissa had told everyone she was dating Kelsey. Marissa wasn't sure why but she ignored it for the most part. Alex chose not to be with her. "Where's your puppy?"

It was Marissa's turn to roll her eyes and she sat down across from Alex, "she's not my pet. She's my girlfriend."

"Oh yeah, I guess people don't really play tonsil hockey with their pets, unless they're some sick bastard that likes to do that." That was the most Alex had even spoken to her in the past month and some odd weeks or days.

"What is your problem? Wasn't it you that decided not to be with me?" Marissa finally asked.

Alex laughed menacingly, "my problem? Maybe it's the fact that you parade around with Kechi in front of me like its nothing. Like you and I never had anything. Maybe it's the fact that you act like I don't even exist because you suddenly have a girlfriend."

"Her name is Kelsey and like I said, you had the opportunity to have me and you gave it up. You ran away like some little bitch because you were too scared. I'm not going to be sorry for moving on and getting over you when you and I never had anything but sex. And that's all it ever was for you, it was sex. Getting laid whenever you wanted."

"I could have gotten laid by anyone whenever I wanted, always did before I ever met you, and I actually still do. As a matter of fact, I think I'll get laid tonight." Alex shoved from the booth and walked off. Marissa watched as the blonde grabbed a random brunette and kissed her harshly. She glared after Alex as Alex looked back at her with a venomous look while leading the girl away to the exit of the club.

Her concentration was broken as Kelsey plopped down next to her. "Hey, you disappeared on me."

Marissa turned and looked at her with a forced smile, "sorry. I was getting hot out there."

Kelsey grinned, "you're always hot. You okay though?" Her face went from joking to concerned as she caught the look in Marissa's eyes.

Marissa looked away and shook her head, "not really, no. I kinda wanna leave."

Kelsey cocked her head to the side, she'd seen the argument ensue between Marissa and Alex from afar but she didn't want to say anything. It was none of her business. She did however feel like ripping Alex a new one. "Yeah sure, lets head out. My place or yours?"

"Yours if that's okay?" Marissa said as Kelsey led her through the crowd.


	23. CHAPTER 23: WHAT ARE BEST FRIENDS FOR?

CHAPTER 23: WHAT ARE BEST FRIENDS FOR?

Kelsey pulled her the emergency brake up in VW Bug after putting it into neutral once parked in a parking slot within the large garage. She'd had a lot on her mind and after hearing about the fight from Marissa venting to Summer on the phone, there was only one thing she could do. Granted, she hadn't been with Marissa long, but she'd fallen for the tall beauty quick and hard. That was the bad thing about her personality and she hated it, she knew she'd get hurt but went ahead with the choices she made anyway. You only live once, was her motto. Why not take the bull by the horns and go with it? And after hearing about what happened at the club, she decided to take action in trying to keep Marissa. She knew Marissa liked Alex…maybe even loved her, but she also knew Marissa shouldn't be hurt the way she was by Alex. If Alex was ever any kind of friend to Marissa, even if they slept together or not, you shouldn't treat your friends like that. So now, Kelsey found herself walking across the empty garage filled with cars that belonged to tenants of the apartment complex.

The sound of her steps echoed in the confines of her surroundings. The "cluck cluck" of her flip flops could be faintly heard outside. She reached the elevator and pressed the button to go up. The ding echoed in the garage as well once it arrived. The doors slid open and Kelsey stepped inside. The lift took her up rather quick, but enough time to get her thoughts together. Once on the right floor, Kelsey waited for the doors to reopen and when they did, she exited the elevator and walked the short distance to the apartment.

Alex sat on her bed, guitar propped on her right leg and held in place by her arm as she wrote a few notes on staff paper. She sat back up and played her music from the beginning. She kept going once she got past the notes she'd just written, forming more of a melody for her tune.

Chastity stood in the door way and watched as Alex played. She'd found out about the fight she had with Marissa through Summer. And if she didn't know Alex like she did, she'd probably be pissed off at her but that wasn't the case. She knew Alex, and seeing her play and write only confirmed her thoughts to be true. She knew Alex was hurt. And although the blonde didn't ever show her emotions to people, it always came out in the little things she did. She proceeded into the room and sat down next to Alex as her friend kept playing.

Alex looked up and nodded her head then back down. She stopped playing again and wrote a few more notes down. "What's up?" She heard Chastity ask. Alex shrugged then shook her head. "Nothin, just playin."

Chastity nodded. Before she had the chance to respond though, a faint knock was heard from the front door. She looked at Alex who didn't bother to look up, too involved with her music, then down the hallway. She looked once more at Alex then stood up and left the room.

Alex looked up once Chastity was gone and watched her walk off. She shook her head and gave her attention back to her music. It's all she could do to keep her mind off the brunette.

Chastity opened the front door and raised her eyebrows when she saw Kelsey…alone. She was the last person she expected to be at the door and here she was. A thought quickly formed in her head. If Marissa sent her girlfriend to do dirty work there were going to be issues. "Can I help you?" She didn't look to impressed with the red head in front of her.

Kelsey got straight to the point, she wasn't going to beat around the bush. She cared about Marissa and she was going to make sure Alex never hurt her girlfriend again. "Where's Alex?"

Chastity smirked, "and what makes you think I'm going to tell you?" She didn't care if this was her girlfriend's best friend's girlfriend, she wasn't going to let her say anything to Alex without getting through her first.

"Look, I understand that she's your friend, but what she did is wrong. My girlfriend is hurt because of her and I'm not going to sit by and watch it happen time and time again. Now, you're either going to move and let me talk to Alex, or there are going to be some serious issues." Her voice was threatening but Chastity didn't back down all she could do was let out a little laugh.

"You're damn right there are gonna be some issues, and it's gonna end with you being hauled away in cuffs for trespassing. Marissa is my friend too, but Alex is my sister. Now, if you wanna do this right, you'll leave now, or next time you see Marissa, it'll be the last time you see her because she will boot you out of her life. And I'll make damn sure that happens."

Kelsey glared, she drove the whole to see Alex, she wasn't back down. If she couldn't be in the apartment and talk to Alex, she'd wait. And she knew Alex had to be at work within the next couple hours. She flipped Chastity off and started for the elevator. She felt her irritation grow as she heard Chastity laugh out, "sit and spin, sweetheart."


	24. CHAPTER 24: BITTERSWEET

**CHAPTER 24: BITTERSWEET**

Alex opened the door to her Jeep and threw her bag inside to the passenger seat. She climbed in and popped her CD Player back into its place. As she did this, she felt a pressure on her leg as her door started to shut. She whipped her head to the side and rolled her eyes when she saw the redhead.

"What do you want?"

"I just have one thing to say to you," Kelsey spit out.

Alex raised her perfectly sculpted eyebrows in amusement, "I think you just said one thing."

It took everything in Kelsey not to wipe the smirk off the blonde's face. She and Chastity were so irritating, how Marissa was ever interested in Alex was beyond her! And Summer, well she liked Summer but how she could date, and cheat on her boyfriend, with Chastity would always be a wonder to her. "Stay away from my girlfriend. You've hurt her enough."

Alex laughed now, "I'm pretty sure if Marissa wants me to stay away from her, she'll tell me herself. You haven't been dating her long, but one thing Marissa hates is when people try to handle her problems for her. So, I'm positive she knows you're not here, does she?"

Kelsey glared at the woman, "you think you're so amazing, but you're not. You're a bitch who can't commit to one woman because you're too scared it'll tame you. You think everyone wants you and you're too scared to give that up."

Alex laughed again, this time more loudly, "you're somethin' else you know that? You think you know me so well? You're right, I am a bitch, but that's about all you know." Alex climbed out of her Jeep and got closer to Kelsey, "and I know at least one person wants me, and you're dating her. Remember when you're fucking her, she imagines its me. When she's fucking you, she hears me calling her name. When you're eating her pussy, its my mouth she wants. And every orgasm she has, is never as good as what I gave her. She craves for me and wants me. Remember that next time you're licking her clit and fucking her. And when she really has an orgasm, she lets out a little noise right before she cums." Alex mimicked the noise perfectly before she stepped back and smirked at Kelsey. She knew she hit the right buttons. Satisfied, the blonde climbed back into the Jeep. She knew then that Kelsey had never given Marissa an orgasm, that made her feel a little better.

Kelsey stood seething as she watched Alex pull out of the parking garage. Her visit didn't go as planned. Damn that Alex Kelly!

Marissa picked up her phone as it vibrated on her desk. She glanced down at it and her heart stopped. With a shaky hand, she picked up the device and bit her lip as she debated on answering it. Finally, she pressed the little green button then pressed the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Next time you're girlfriend tries to confront me, tell her she should bring more than just threatening to stay away from you." Alex voiced venomously to the brunette.

Marissa's mouth snapped shut and she sat up straight, "what? What are you talking about?"

"I had a feeling you didn't know. Kelsey came and saw me today. Apparently she wants me to stay away from you. Look, Marissa, I know you're hurt and if you want me to disappear from your life, fine, I will. But you have to tell me, not your girlfriend."

Marissa was silent, she had to let it all soak in. Finally, she found her voice after moments of silence, "I don't want that…"

Alex felt her heart flutter a little at the admission, "good…well, um, just thought you should know. I know you're at work so I'll let you go."

Marissa nodded then stopped, there was no point in nodding, Alex couldn't see her, "yeah um, okay. Talk to you later."

"Yep, bye." Alex hung up her phone and dropped it on the passenger seat. A sigh escaped her lips, as it did, she turned up her stereo, drowning out any sorrow she felt.


	25. CHAPTER 25: OPEN DOOR

**CHAPTER 25: OPEN DOOR**

Marissa opened the front door when she heard knocking on it and held it open when she saw Kelsey standing in front of her with a small smile. The smile faltered on her face though when she saw Marissa wouldn't look at her. Carefully, she stepped into the apartment. She leaned in to kiss the tall woman, but Marissa turned her face. Kelsey knew she was upset.

"You found out, huh?"

Marissa only nodded then shut the door. She walked away from Kelsey and towards her bedroom. Kelsey followed as she ran a hand through her hair. She stopped in the doorway and watched as Marissa sat down on the bed and fiddled with her fingers.

"Why would you do that?" Marissa finally asked. She looked up, her powerful eyes scoring into Kelsey.

Kelsey looked down and shrugged, she crossed her arms over her chest, "I can't stand the way she treats you. And you let her effect you. I know you don't feel for me what you feel for her, and that's fine, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna sit by and watch her hurt you."

Marissa nodded, "I don't need you to protect me or fight my battles for me. You know a little of what happened between Alex and I…we have a long history and we're constantly going to be playing this little game."

Kelsey cocked her head to the side, "you enjoy being hurt by her?"

Marissa shook her head, "no, of course not. But it's just how our relationship is."

"You don't want to let her go, do you?"

Marissa sighed and shook her head again, but didn't say anything. Kelsey nodded, she knew the silence was her answer. "Then I can't continue to try and make you want me like you want her."

Marissa looked up now, "what do you mean?"

Kelsey dropped her arms then ran her hands through her hair and over her face, "I can't be with someone who is only with me because she can't have what she really wants. I'm not going to be second, Marissa. I haven't said it, but I'm gonna say it now, I love you and I want to be with you…"

Marissa's breath hitched in her throat and her eyes widened, "I…Kelsey I can't say it back, I'm sorry."

Kelsey shook her head and held up a hand, "I know…that's why I'm gonna let you go."

Marissa looked down again, her fingers almost looked more interesting than the conversation she was having, but she just couldn't look at Kelsey. She was upset with her for confronting Alex, and she wasn't upset about the breakup that was second from happening…and that bothered her.

"I really hope she sees how great of a woman you are." That was the last thing Kelsey said before she turned and left the apartment and Marissa sitting on her bed.

Marissa listened to the door shut, and Kelsey walk out of her life. She willed tears to come, but they wouldn't. She felt horrible about the breakup not effecting her but she just didn't.

Marissa watched as the Summer and Chastity danced slowly with each other. She couldn't believe that her best friend had actually come out of the closet. She seemed so much happier now that she had though, and she knew Chastity loved her. Marissa could only smirk as the thoughts continued. She looked down at the table and chuckled, Summer was the one adamant about not being gay, yet she was dating a woman. Marissa was the one that was out and proud about it, and the woman she wanted, pretty much wanted nothing to do with her. This made her smile dissipate and a frown replaced it. A sigh escaped her lips and she took a drink of the Vodka & Tonic in front of her.

Alex watched Marissa from the bar where she sat with her arm around a companion for the night. She noticed the sad look on her face and couldn't help but feel it was her fault. She turned to the blonde next to her, "I'll be back in a little bit."

The blonde nodded and kissed her on the cheek then Alex unwrapped herself from the woman and made her way through the sea of people towards Marissa. She took the step up once she reached the other side and walked to the usual table the group occupied weekly. She sat down hesitantly, wondering if Marissa would slap her or even look at her. "Hey…"

Marissa's head snapped up and she looked at the woman across from her, was she really sitting there? Yeah, she was. But she was just on the other side of the bar with some blonde hanging off of her. Why was she over here? For more torture?

"Hi."

"Where's…Kelsey?" It took Alex a minute to remember the redhead's name, she never got well acquainted with her, but refused to admit the jealousy she held for her. She just chose to steer clear of the couple.

"Oh, uh, we broke up today. Well, she broke up with me."

Alex wasn't expecting that, "well she's stupid…mind if I ask why?"

"She's tired of fighting for me…"

Alex furrowed her brows together, "fighting for you?"

Marissa gave Alex a look that explained it all, but Alex didn't give in. She wanted to hear Marissa say it. Why? She wasn't quite sure because she knew it wouldn't do anything. She still wouldn't give in and be with her even though she desired it most.

Marissa sighed, "she's jealous of you. She knows that I'm…I…that I'm in love with you…and she didn't want to be second…I don't blame her really. I mean…every time I was with her, or kissing her, I…"

Alex reached across the table and took hold of Marissa's hand, "you don't have to explain."

Marissa looked into the crystal blue eyes she longed to look in to for so long and lost herself, like she did every time she looked into them. It was like a force pulled them together and before she knew it, she was moving over to were Alex was, she didn't even notice Alex tugging her over to her. It all felt like it was a dream, their lips against one another's, their hands stroking the others face and neck. She didn't even feel the goose bumps rise on her back when she felt the warm slender hands of Alex' slip under her shirt and caress her lower back. She did however hear the small moan slip from Alex as their kiss continued.

The blonde at the bar rolled her eyes and looked for someone else to accompany her home from the club that night. Summer and Chastity watched from a distance as their friends embraced in the kiss. Chastity knew this wouldn't change Alex' mind, and for that she wanted to pull the two apart. Summer on the other hand thought it was a turn for the good.

Finally, they broke apart and their eyes connected. "Let's get out of here."

Everyone else that has read this can't stand Alex right now. What do you think? And again, sorry this took forever to update!


	26. CHAPTER 26: TRUTHS

**CHAPTER 26: TRUTHS**

Marissa lost herself in the feel of Alex's hands on her body. The top layers of their clothing had already been shed and strewn about on the floor of the living room. She relished in the excitement her body felt as Alex' bare torso touching hers, the electricity that sparked between them the second their skin touched. They touched even more as their boundaries were limited due to the couch they currently lay on.

"I've wanted this for so long," Alex whispered then nipped at the lobe of Marissa's left ear. Marissa's eyes fluttered open and her breath hitched in her throat. That's all this was to Alex…a good fuck. Her eyes closed again and she started to move from Alex, even though she was pinned under the woman. Alex felt the hesitation and pulled up, giving Marissa the chance to push her up and scoot back. The blonde's brows furrowed together in confusion, the confusion grew as she reached for the brunette but only found her to pull away. "Marissa?"

"We can't do this. I can't do this, Alex," Marissa raked a hand through her hair. There she sat, in a bra and jeans across from the only woman she wanted and she couldn't give into her. It would only lead to more heartache for her, something she couldn't take from this extravagating blonde, just mere inches from her.

Alex cocked her head to the side, then it dawned on her and she looked down. How could she be so heartless? She knew how Marissa felt but all she did was put her hormones in the way. Was she glad Marissa was single again? Yeah. And the only thing she thought of the moment she found out, was that Marissa could be hers again in anyway she wanted. How foolish of her to consider her sexual needs before Marissa's own heart, that she knew she had already shattered. "I'm sorry."

Marissa looked up, the apology came unexpectedly, "why?"

Alex reached for her shirt on the floor and pulled it on then stood up, "taking advantage of you. I should go."

Marissa sat dumbfounded on the couch as Alex started for the door once the slip-on high tops were back on her feet. It wasn't until she heard the lock of the apartment on her front door start to turn did she snap out of her reverie. "Wait!"

Alex stopped, her hand on the door knob. Why was she doing this? Was it payback for breaking her heart? She knew she fucked up, she knew she broke the one woman in pieces that actually fought to be with her. She said sorry, what else did Marissa want from her? Did she deserve this? Yeah, she did. She would never know the pain she caused Marissa because she wouldn't allow herself to feel any pain over any woman. Why was Marissa so different from all the other girls? Why did she have to need her again after that first night? She turned and looked back at the half naked woman sitting on the couch.

"Don't leave…please? I…we need to talk." It came out softly, but Alex heard it. She knew nothing would change, and the road they had already traveled was about to be traveled again. Could she handle seeing Marissa break this time when she knew she had the power to keep it from happening?

"Marissa…"

Marissa hopped up from the couch, she was to the blonde in seconds, "please? Alex, stay. We need to talk."

Alex lost herself in the green orbs she grew to love, she could truly see Marissa when she looked in them. Marissa felt herself gravitate as their eyes locked. It wasn't often Alex allowed her to look directly in her eyes, right into her heart and soul. "Why don't you want me?..."

That did it, Alex ripped her eyes away from Marissa's and to the floor. "Can we talk about this later?"

Marissa felt an anger bubble inside of her, "no! We cannot do this later! I need answers from you, Alex." Her tone had started out harsh, but as she came to a close, she softened.

Alex took a breath in, a huff almost, "I don't know what to tell you, Riss. I've told you everything and its still not what you want to hear. I'm never going to be able to tell you what you want to hear. I don't want to be in a relationship, with anyone. You're an amazing woman, and I was so fucking jealous when you were with Kelsey. I couldn't stand her. And I'm sorry, that's selfish of me because I want you all to myself but I can't give you all of me. I can't and I won't."

"Why? You obviously want to be with me, Alex and if you say you don't we both know you're fucking lying." Marissa turned to where Alex had paced as she spilled.

Alex didn't answer this, she kept silent, her arms crossed over her chest. Marissa grew irritated as the silence continued. "Why do I even bother? You took advantage of me!" Alex looked up as Marissa's voice raised. "You took advantage of me being single, just so you could fuck me! That's all you ever wanted from me, a good lay. Because for some reason or another, I'm the best person you've ever been with. And you knew how I felt about and you used it, you played it against me because you knew I'd give into you, making me think you had changed your mind and would give me a chance to show you what a real relationship is! It's not fair, Alex! How dare you do that to me!" The tears had come now and Alex couldn't bare to look, she could hardly stand to hear the break in Marissa's voice. "I hate you. I hate you, Alex. I hate you for making me love you."

Alex looked at Marissa again, she felt a stab at her heart at this admission. She knew she fucked up, there was no going back now. "Marissa…"

"No! Get out! Get the fuck out!" Marissa whipped her arm toward the door and pointed with a long finger.

Alex stayed silent, walked to the door and turned the knob, as she pulled it open she turned and whispered, "I'm sorry."

* * *

I know, its been too long. I apologize, really. Blame school and life in general. I'll try to update more frequently. I won't promise though cause I don't like broken promises and I think I've made a few of those my readers already. Thanks so much for the reviews. Love ya guys!


	27. CHAPTER 27: PUSH & PULL

**CHAPTER 27: PUSH & PULL**

Alex strummed the guitar with passion, her mind lost, her goal. The music played throughout the apartment as she sat on the couch. Her hair hung over her left shoulder as she strummed with her left hand. Chastity leant against the wall of the hallway, arms crossed over her chest. Jodie stood across from her, in the same position. They'd already heard what happened. Why couldn't life just go back to how it was before Marissa showed up? Why did she even have to come to into their friends' life? Alex was doing fine, being herself before the lanky, outspoken brunette came along and fucked up her entire world. Chastity looked over at Jodie, the same thoughts going through their heads. Jodie gave a sad smile then looked back to Alex.

"Quit staring at me, I'm fine," Alex let out sullenly.

"I was just gonna ask if you wanna go surfing," Jodie responded.

Alex quit playing and looked over at her best friends, "why? To get my mind off of her? Or to make me stop feeling so fucking guilty for breaking her heart? No matter what I do, its not going to take it away and it's not going to change what I did to her."

"So you're going to stay home and let it eat at you? Yeah, that's real smart, Alex. If it bothers you so much, you know how to fix it." Leave it to Chastity to bring light to the situation.

"It's not an option. We all know what will happen if I get into a relationship with her."

Jodie rolled her eyes, "you just assume it will happen…you're not your dad, Alex."

Alex looked to the floor then, the thoughts going through her head unable to stop them no matter how hard she tried. "Yes I am…"

Chastity cocked her head to the side, "you're nothing like him, Alex. You have the ability to love and you're not heartless like he is. You're just like you're mom…except you're too scared to really let that one person in like she did. What if Marissa's the one?"

The blonde kept her focus on the floor, "what if she is? It won't change anything. I'll just end up hurting her."

Chastity shook her head, "no, you're scared she's going to hurt you the way your dad hurt your mom."

"Alex, you like to take risks, you have your entire life. You went bungee jumping for God's sake. What's so scary about this?" Jodie questioned.

Alex kept quiet, she refused to admit it to herself or them that they were right.

"Alex, you gotta jump sometime, just like you did off the bridge. Otherwise, someone better than you will eventually come along and sweep Marissa off her feet. She deserves to be happy, and she's happy around you. And you're happy around her…" Jodie continued. She wanted to get it through to her friend. How else was she supposed to do it? She wasn't going to be crass like Chastity was, she'd leave that to Chastity.

"She deserves someone better than me, Jodie. I'm not good for her. I'm gonna end up ripping her heart out." Alex reiterated.

Chastity rolled her eyes, "you've already done that…and she still wants you."

Alex snapped her head over to them at that point, "I have not ripped her heart out. I've hurt her, yes. But I'm keeping it from happening. I can't do it to her and I refuse to do it to her. She deserves better, someone who can give her what she wants. I can't do it."

"No, you won't do it. There's a difference. Alex, I don't agree with your personal choices of relationships, but you're my friend. And I know when you're feeding me bullshit. Have you cheated on every other girl you've been with? Yeah, you have, but that doesn't mean you'll cheat on Marissa. You didn't care about any of the other girls and you dated them for the sex, that's it. Tell me how many people have fucked you since you met Marissa. Maybe three? And that's even pushing it. I don't even know if you have. You care about Marissa, you have since the night you met her and it scares you. That's what's wrong with you. It scares you to know that she's pushed her way into your life and has made an effect on you. A million girls have tried that Alex, none of them get through, none of them. Some random chic you find attractive is the one that does it, your score for that night broke through your wall and made it crumble. Don't be stupid, Alex. I'm tired of seeing you suffer, I know you don't wanna hurt anymore. You say you can't be with her because you'll hurt her, and yeah maybe you will but you won't know until you try to be with her. I don't think you will hurt her. And I know you're scared she's going to hurt you if you fully give into what you feel the way your dad hurt your mom…" Chastity let out, cutting Alex off at many points to make objections. Now, the blonde sat silently on the couch, going through everything she'd heard in her head.

"I don't wanna get hurt…" she finally let out.

"Nobody wants to get hurt, Alex. Can I tell you a secret that I'm sure you already know?" Jodie questioned. Alex looked over waiting for Jodie to finish. "Marissa's in love with you. You're the one that she wants and she'd do anything to be with you and to make you happy. Give it a chance…I know you're scared, but the only way you're going to find out is by jumping."

Alex looked back to the floor as it came pouring out continuously. She stood up, grabbed her guitar and walked past her friends, "I'm going surfing."

Once her door was shut, Chastity looked at Jodie, "what do you think she's gonna do?"

Jodie shrugged, stuffing her hands in her pockets, "I don't know."

"I've got an idea…" Chastity's voice changed as she pulled her phone out of her pocket. Her fingers moved swiftly over the touch phone before it was pushed back into her pocket. Jodie eyed her suspiciously, curious to what the woman was up to. Chastity smiled, "you'll find out. Go change for the beach."

Marissa looked out at the water and smiled as she watched the blonde gracefully maneuver through the wave, gliding like an angel on a cloud with no faults. She watched as Alex ran her hand through the curtain of water that started to envelope over her as she rode out of it then finally crashed behind her.

Alex easily knelt back down to the board then jumped off of it. She grabbed it under her arm and walked through the water to the shore. She didn't know how long she'd been out there, but she knew it'd been awhile as then beach had started to clear and less people were in the water. Her head stayed on the ground, oblivious to the brunette who sat further up near the life guard tower.

Marissa watched her, knowing the blonde had multiple thoughts going through her head. Their last time seeing one another wasn't pleasant, but hopefully this one wouldn't be as bad. As Alex got closer to her, Marissa stood up. "Hey."

Alex looked up quickly at the voice, the recognition shooting through her. It'd been at least a week since she'd heard of seen the woman she wanted to see more than anyone. Here she was, but why? No one knew where she was, Chastity and Jodie knew she went surfing but didn't know where so it had to be sheer coincidence that Marissa was here at this exact time. But she wasn't here earlier, at least she didn't see her in this place. There were a lot of people on the beach that day but it started to clear out. And Marissa did like to clear her mind at the beach. Why would Marissa need to clear her mind though? Was she okay? "Hey…what…what're you doing here?"

Marissa pushed her hands into her back pockets and looked down at the sand, "someone said this really hot blonde was surfing and she was the best they say so I had to come down and check her out…"

Alex raised her eyebrows, "oh really now? Where is she then?"

Marissa looked up and cocked her head to the side, "right in front of me."

Alex smirked and ran a hand through her wet hair, "wanna grab something to eat?"

Marissa smiled, "I'd like that."

Check back for more later!


	28. CHAPTER 28: CURSE THOSE BLACK BOOKS

**CHAPTER 28: CURSE THOSE BLACK BOOKS**

Marissa sat waiting on the bed while Alex finished brushing her teeth and made herself presentable enough to go out in public. Out of sheer boredom, okay fine, curiosity as well, Marissa opened the drawer on the black bedside table and shuffled things around in it. The little black book, which had pink stars all over it, was brought to the front by Marissa's hand.

She glanced at the bathroom and then snatched the book up. Alex came out seconds later, just as Marissa flipped it open and started looking through the names. She stopped and stood in front of her closet with just jeans and a bra on. Her arms crossed over her chest, she leant against the door frame and watched the brunette with raised brows, "having fun?"

Marissa looked up and gave Alex a sly look, "so uh, how many of these people are your booty calls, now?"

Alex rolled her eyes and walked into her closet to retrieve a t-shirt. She didn't want to admit that Marissa was the only one she'd actually slept with since the second time they met, it'd show her softness and she still wasn't ready to let that out yet. Sure she'd fucked other girls but she never allowed them to touch her. It just wouldn't be enough and she knew it. She wasn't about to let Marissa know though. "Why do you care? Are you jealous?" She asked, coming out of the closet.

Marissa laughed loudly, she saw her name and the multiple stars around it, "yeah, right. I was just curious if you had other girls since we aren't doing the dance anymore. What are these stars?"

Alex chuckled as she pulled a shirt on over her head, "let's go to lunch." She put the slip-on All Stars on her feet and left the bedroom.

Marissa dropped the book back in the bedside table and shut the drawer then followed after Alex, "you didn't answer my question." Why was the blonde avoiding her question? Sure, they hadn't spoken in awhile, and they hadn't been close since everything happened, but it wasn't like Alex to avoid her. Was she missing something? She had gotten over the fact that Alex didn't want to be with her. Maybe she didn't make that clear enough?

Alex continued down the hallway and entered the living room, still trying to avoid the topic, "and you didn't answer mine. Why do you care?"

Marissa rolled her eyes, "why are you so difficult? If you tell me, I'll tell you." This was starting to annoy her now. Alex could be so difficult and irritated the ever living hell out of her. She couldn't answer one simple question, and it was a joke at that!

Alex felt anger inside of her that she hadn't felt before, or maybe it was jealousy, she definitely never experienced that before. She could have cared less in the past if her 'girlfriends' slept with other people, cause hell, she sure did. Then again, Marissa wasn't her girlfriend, but that meant she shouldn't even be jealous.

Chastity and Summer heard the discussion from the kitchen and they listened intently as they heard the pitch in Alex' voice change.

"This isn't good…" Chastity whispered from her spot of leaning against the countertop across from Summer.

Summer nodded in agreement. Both of them knew Alex had the hots for Marissa, Marissa didn't see it, but they did, and they knew Alex would not admit it to anyone, even herself. Chastity knew Alex better than the blonde knew herself practically, and upon hearing the comment from Marissa she was sure Alex was about ready to jump off a cliff.

"You mean you've slept with other people?" They finally heard Alex say a minute later.

Marissa looked at Alex with confusion in her eyes, "yes…I am allowed to do that since I'm not dating anyone…and did you really think I wouldn't sleep with Kelsey when I was dating her?"

Alex felt ill, which quickly passed and turned into sheer anger, "I'm not really hungry anymore." Sure she knew Marissa slept with Kelsey, but to hear the words come from Marissa was a whole different meaning. It almost…hurt to hear it.

Marissa's brows stayed in their upright position, "did I say something?" What was her deal?

Alex ignored her as she picked at her fingernails. Marissa narrowed her eyes, she hated being ignored, especially by Alex who could do it so well, "Alex, did I do something? One minute you're fine and the next you're a fucking stone wall. What's your deal?"

Alex snapped her head to the side and glared at Marissa, "fuck you. Better yet, why don't you go fuck one of your whores?"

Chastity closed her eyes, there was definitely no going back now.

"I don't know what the hell your problem is Alex, but whenever you figure it out, why don't you give me a call? Until then, stay as far away from me as possible." Marissa snapped, turned on her heel and left the apartment, slamming the door harshly behind her.


	29. CHAPTER 29: GAMES

**CHAPTER 29: GAMES**

Marissa danced closely with her woman of choice for the night. Their hips ground together in an erotic method. The alcohol swarmed through her system, making her feel as if she was light as a feather. She barely noticed the hands roaming her stomach or the scent of the blonde so close to her. The crystal blue orbs watching her every movement from the other side of the club didn't even phase her.

Alex watched in irritation as Marissa danced. How many times were they going to play this game with each other? The jealousy, all of it. Marissa was good at it, and she hated it. She'd become used to the power the lanky woman had over her but she still couldn't stand the way Marissa would play those feelings. She watched as the unnamed blonde slid her hands to Marissa's ass. Her own emotions were blurred due to the alcohol making its way through her veins, heightening her anger to a level she could normally maintain.

Chastity and Summer watched from a distance the reaction Alex had to Marissa dancing so closely with another woman. Marissa had definitely gotten through to her friend, her friend that was more like a sister to her. Alex wanted Marissa for more than what she had let on in the past, and Chastity saw it. With a sigh, the dark haired woman untangled herself from Summer, kissed the short brunette on the head and excused herself from her the petite woman she had fallen so hard for in such a short time. Summer watched as her beloved approached Alex, fighting her way through the crowd to the blonde.

"You're stupid for just watching that, you know…" Chastity let out once she reached Alex. She'd watched this woman make and break a million hearts, never caring in the least, it was just Alex, but this time was different. This time it was Alex' heart that was being broken…along with Marissa's. Alex actually cared for the woman, maybe even loved her, but she wasn't going to let her friend screw up the last chance she had because of her ego and fears.

Alex turned her head solemnly towards Chastity, "what else am I supposed to do, Chas?"

Chastity rolled her eyes, "don't be fucking stupid, Alex. You're this close to losing the only girl you have ever had a connection with and hasn't let you push her away. Is that what you want?" She didn't give Alex a chance to respond, "its your fault this is going on right now. You have hurt her so much and she kept forgiving you, each and every fucking time. Maybe she's the idiot. You shoulda just told her how you felt instead of possibly running her off for the final time."

Alex turned so she was facing them completely, "and just how do I feel, Chastity, because you know me oh so well?" They weren't worried about their timing for the ensuing argument, the music was too loud and the people surrounding them were too preoccupied with others and their choice of poison for the night.

"Don't be fucking stupid, Alex. You love her and you know it. Your dad cheated on your mom years ago, that doesn't mean you should let it affect your relationships now; especially with someone like Marissa. So she fucked other people while you two have been fucking, you've done it too. You cheated on every girl you have ever been with, but when someone does it to you, and she didn't even cheat on you, you act like you're a victim. You weren't in a committed relationship so don't play that martyr bullshit."

Alex looked to the concrete floor next to the bar she leant against, Chastity was right. The thoughts processed in her mind a bit more, before she found herself moving against her will towards Marissa and the mystery blonde that now had her mouth leached onto the Marissa's pulse. She shrugged off the hands that pushed her and let her feet move her instead. She approached the two, grabbing Marissa's arm, yanking her out of the woman's embrace and into her own. "We need to talk."

Marissa glared at the slightly shorter woman in front of her, how dare Alex do this now. Right here, in this place of all places! She had some nerve. First, accusing her of being a slut when Alex had definitely slept with more people than either of them could either count, then toying with her heart for months, pushing and pulling her away. No, she wasn't going to let this happen. Alex was done. She pulled out of the embrace, furious with the manipulative blonde. With all the force in her body, Marissa reached up and struck Alex in the face. Over the loud music, the sound flesh meeting flesh could still be heard in their ears.

Alex' head snapped to the right and the hand that had been holding Marissa's arm shot to her face. Marissa glared one last time before turning sharply on her heel and making a quick exit, her dance partner forgotten. Maybe that got the point across to Alex. Either way, Marissa wasn't going to stick around to find out. She'd had enough of the woman's bullshit to last her a life time. Alex stood phased only for a few seconds before she was after her again. She knew she fucked up but she had to fix it if she wanted Marissa in her life. She followed her out of the club, hot on her heels. Only when they were a good distance away from the club and to the parking lot of the club did Alex finally speak.

"Marissa! Would you stop? Please?" She begged, but Marissa kept walking, almost her car. "Fine! I don't give a fuck what you do!"

Marissa finally stopped and whipped around, "apparently you do if you're going to be such a cunt to me when I didn't do shit!" Why did she have to stop? Why? Why did Alex have to get such a reaction from her? She hated it and she just fell into the game Alex was playing. It was too late now to turn back once she opened her mouth in response to the woman.


	30. CHAPTER 30: DO YOU OR DON'T YOU?

**CHAPTER 30: DO YOU OR DON'T YOU?**

Club goers in the parking lot stopped to watch the screaming match between the two women. Some pulled out their cell phones to possibly record a cat fight. They were all still as ice as they watched the interaction, whispers amongst them of excitement for their nights.

Alex felt the eyes on them, not wanting them to see their argument, she strode over to Marissa, took her by the wrist and drug her to the other side of the car. "Of course you didn't do anything, you just fucked other people when you know damn well how I feel—felt!" She felt as if she were breathing fire out her nose and steam was seeping from her ears.

Marissa yanked out of the hold Alex had on her arm. Her eyes were colder than they'd ever been before and she couldn't believe it was towards the woman in front of her. "How the hell am I supposed to know how you feel when you won't tell me a damn thing, huh Alex? Are you telling me you actually haven't slept with anyone else but me these past few months? Because if you are, I know you're full of shit. You slept with multiple people after we met. Do not stand there and lie to me and accuse me being a whore!"

"I explained that to you, Marissa, I didn't think I'd ever hear from you again! The only person I have had in my bed or been in another has been you since that night at the club! I haven't even had a desire to be with anyone else, Marissa. Maybe I'm an idiot for thinking you felt the same way." Alex voice became more venomous as she spoke.

"How am I supposed to know how you feel when you won't tell me? You expect me to read your mind? Even if I did it doesn't mean that I'm not allowed to sleep with other people. I'm not your damned girlfriend!"

Alex looked to the ground as the words sunk in, Marissa wasn't her girlfriend. Marissa growled and threw her hands in the air, "just what I thought. Whatever Alex, I gave you a chance to tell me how you feel and you don't do it. As far as I'm concerned, you can go fuck yourself." She pushed Alex side and grasped the handle on her door having previously unlocked it with the remote. Her temper rose when Alex' laid a hand on top of hers, her slim fingers wrapping around Marissa's wrist.

She was about to open her mouth but quickly closed it as she heard Alex softly speak, "I love you." The blondes' voice was barely above a whisper. Marissa was frozen in place, unsure if she'd heard her correctly. She blinked several times before she could respond, "what?"

Alex dropped her hand to her side, then crossed her arms, she repeated again, just as softly, "I love you."

Marissa stood as still as stone, she couldn't move as the words echoed through her mind. Slowly, she turned and looked at Alex who stood mere inches from her.

Alex closed the small distance between them and took Marissa's face in her hands, "I fucking love you. I love you so much that I can't stand to think of anyone else having their hands on you and I've loved you since I met you, Marissa. Is that what you want to hear?"

Marissa wasn't sure how to respond, did Alex really love her? Better yet, did she love Alex? She knew she cared about her, but she'd never been so angry in her life at one person the way she was with the blonde just seconds earlier. She was so confused! She thought she loved her but after everything they'd been through she wasn't even sure what she felt for the blonde anymore! "I want to hear how you feel."

"That is how I feel Marissa, I love you and I don't want you to be with anyone but me. Am I not good enough?" Alex' eyes were so…soulful, Marissa had never seen her so vulnerable before. Alex let her hands drop and she was once again looking at the ground, but her body language was more reserved this time, not so tense.

It was Marissa's turn to put her hands on Alex' cheeks, "you're more than I could ever ask for Alex…but I wasn't going to just wait around while you decided what you wanted."

"Well I know what I want now Marissa, I want you…as my girlfriend. I know I haven't been good with relationships in the past, but I just didn't care. I…I care about this, I care about you, and I want to be with you…and I want you to want to be with me and only me. I just hope you want to be with me too."

Marissa wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck and buried her face in her hair. Alex readily wrapped her arms around Marissa's waist and held her tightly. "Are you sure?" Marissa asked quietly. "I don't want to get into a relationship with you just for you to change your mind. I can't take that. I've been hurt so much already Alex and I don't want to get hurt again. If you're not sure, I can't do it…"

Alex looked at her incredulously, "are you seriously asking me that, Marissa?" Marissa continued to look at her and Alex glared, pulling out of the embrace, "yes, I'm sure. I know I love you. Out of all the people in the world, you piss me off the most but you make me so happy…you're the only person I ever think about. It's cliché, but you're the last thing I think of before I fall asleep and the first thing on my mind when I wake up. If anyone would ever hurt you, I'd kill them. When you're sad, I'm sad, when you're happy, I'm happy. I would give up my whole world for you, Marissa. I have never wanted anyone the way I want you…and I have never needed anyone, but I need you…"

Marissa stayed silent, she wasn't sure what to say. That was the last thing she expected to come from the blonde standing before her. She never imagined in a million years that she'd be standing here having this conversation with Alex.

Alex felt her defenses going up once again as the silence continued. She laid her heart out there, the same way her mother

did and it was about to get crushed, just like her mother's did so many years earlier. So when Marissa tried to reach out, Alex pulled back. "I'm not here to play games with you. I'm being honest about how I feel for once and you're proving to me exactly why I have never done it. Why I have never let anyone in like you've forced yourself in. I have never felt this way and now I'm starting to regret that I even do because I know now how my mom felt when she found my dad fucking my sister's best friend in his office at work."

Marissa's eyes widened as Alex let out that little bit of information, she'd never known that before. "You mean…your dad raped someone?"

Alex looked at her wildly, "what? No! She was twenty-three, she went to school with my sister, they grew up together. They'd been having an affair since she was 18."

Marissa relaxed a little, "oh…how did you find out?"

Alex shrugged, "I saw them in his study when I was fourteen. It doesn't matter anymore. My mom loved him, more than anything and I could see it in her eyes every time she looked at him. When she saw him that day, I saw it too and I'd never seen her eyes look like that. I can't imagine how she ever felt and I hope I never do, but right about now I'm realizing why I never wanted to love someone the way she loved him, because it hurts when they don't love you back. Like a piece of your heart and soul is missing because you just aren't good enough…"

Marissa again tried to reach for her, and she succeeded this time. Hesitant at first, scared Alex might move again, she waited and when she found Alex wasn't going to step away from her, Marissa put both arms around her neck. Alex kept her arms crossed over her chest and she continued looking at the ground. Finally, she looked up into Marissa's eyes. "I'm going to ask one more time, and if you don't say yes then I'll just let this all go, we'll be friends, nothing more and nothing less. Do you want to be with me?"

Marissa looked down briefly as she thought about how to reply. Alex felt her hopes crumble and as she pulled away, Marissa tugged her back, "I didn't get to answer you yet."

Alex couldn't smile, she had to know so she looked at Marissa her blue eyes searing into the woman, waiting for answer.

"If I'd known any of that I would have understood why you are the way you are. I couldn't figure out that part of you, and I wasn't going to force you to tell me something, but I couldn't wait for you either, Alex. I knew if you wanted to be with me in a relationship you would have said something. I just didn't think me sleeping with other people would bother you since we weren't dating. You never said anything…and I thought you were sleeping with other people too."

"I didn't need to sleep with anyone else…you were enough for me, and that surprised me since I slept with someone new every week before you."

"And I thought you still did, and it didn't bother me because we weren't dating…I just thought you were really teaching me." Marissa shrugged. Alex couldn't help but chuckle at that one. "Would it make you feel better if I said none of them were near as good as you?"

Alex nodded with a small smile on her face, "yeah, that might help a little."

Marissa chuckled then responded, "none of them were as good as you…I was just playing the field. And yeah, to answer your question, I do want to be with you…"

Alex looked up quickly, not sure she heard the words come out right, "wait, what? Really? You want to be with me?"

Marissa nodded gently, her eyes telling the truth, "I love you and I always have…I don't know if I'm in love with you, but I know I love you. I hope you give me the chance to fall in love with you though…"

Alex wrapped her arms tightly around Marissa's thin frame a second time, this time a single tear slipped down her cheek, "I'd be pretty stupid if I let you go."

Marissa buried her face into Alex sweet-scented hair, "does this mean we're together?"

Alex pulled back just enough so she could look at Marissa, Marissa pulled back too; their eyes connected. "Do you want to be?" Alex asked softly.

Marissa nodded with a small smile that quickly grew as she saw one appear on Alex' face. Without another second passing, their lips joined together. They held one another in the middle of the parking lot. The kiss broke as they heard whoops and hollers in the near distance, belonging to familiar voices. They pulled apart and laughed when they saw Chastity, Anna, Jodie, Lila and Summer not far from them, each of them applauding the show they had just put on.

"About damn time!" Chastity let out as the group approached the two. Summer pinched her girlfriend's side, making Chastity chuckle in amusement. "We're heading home. You two head to Marissa's, we don't wanna hear your celebration."

Marissa's jaw dropped and Alex laughed as the group continued on. She continued to staring as Summer enveloped her in a hug, "I'm happy for you." They pulled away and Marissa smiled at her friend, "thanks, me too." She looked back at Alex and smiled at the woman. Summer jogged to catch up to Chastity who waited for her just a few yards away.

Alex smiled back and joined their hands. "Come on, lets go to your place and warm up your sheets." Marissa couldn't help but laugh. How the night had definitely turned her world upside down.

**Fini!**

**Thank you so much for reading and for all the feedback. It has been a joy writing this fiction. Feel free to add me to your list if you like for updates on more of my other works! Again, thank you so much. All the feedback encourages me to continue writing. **


End file.
